Peluche-Mascota 2: Nueva vida
by Nekderp
Summary: Nero escapa de su casa para formar su nueva vida, claro junto con Lyra. Se hospedo en un hotel donde un señor que le recordaba a él lo ayudo dándole un hogar y trabajo.
1. Nueva vida

***Palabra**** = Personaje hablando en una oración. También sirve para que la persona se responder en una oración otro personaje. Ejemplo:

Hey lyra ¿como estas?-***Bien***-Yo igual, y tu Nero-***Igual de bien***-Como ven el personaje responde cuando menciona su nombre, o al referirse a el...

(Palabra)= Pensamientos  
*Palabra*= Acciones que ejerce el personaje en una oración  
[Palabra]= Son para las aclaraciones  
 **[Personajes]** = Es el cambio de personaje en el capitulo

 **La nueva vida**

Hola, soy Nero. Desde que me fui de la casa, todo se a tranquilizado, todo esta mas tranquilo ahora sin mi madre fastidiándome mi vida, ahora mi vida es mucho mas tranquila, claro, con problemas económicos, pero gracias al señor del hotel, me dejo vivir sin paga a cambio que trabajara para él, me ayudaría y demás cosas, por que yo le recordaba a el de chico cuando se fue de casa. La verdad, estoy lejos de casa, lo suficiente para crear mi nueva vida, y bueno, con Lyra, la verdad el dueño la acepto por mi, y ahora vive con migo, la acepto como vio que hablaba y que podía racionalizar . Tuve que dedicarme a otra cosas en la universidad. Me encuentro en un pueblo y tengo que caminar como 15 minutos para llegar a la ciudad donde estudio...Entre un poco atrasado a la universidad, pero no fue problema por que el dueño del hotel también trabajaba ahí y me ahorro problemas...Hace meses que me fue de la casa, tanto así que ya llegamos a diciembre y estaba un poco nevando...

 _suena una alarma7:00 AM  
_

Escucho la alarma - Aff, hora de levantarse - Me levanto de la cama - Lyra, ya despierta, no queremos problemas con el señor Antonio [Antonio es el dueño del hotel]

Lyra escucha y se levanta con los ojos caídos - EHhh, ¿que día estamos? - Dijo con los ojos cerrados

\- Es sábado - Le dije estirándome y parándome - Y recuerda nos que nos dijo el señor Antonio -***¿ehh?,¿que nos dijo?***- Sobre lo parlanchín que eres, no tienes que hablar, ademas tiene que usar una correa y un collar para que la gente no se confunda que eres una mascota

\- Claro, y luego me vas a decir "Ahora si te parecer un perrito, Lyra" - Dijo mientras me miraba con una cara de que lo sabe todo

\- No, tranquila, no diré eso - Dije mientras iba al baño a cepillarme y Lyra me seguía

\- Oye,Nero, ¿no extrañas a sussy? - Me dice ella mientras metía su cabeza en el lavamanos

\- Si,Lyra, es la única a la que extraño, y no me metas tu cabeza ahí, ya te dije como 5 veces esta semana -

\- Que mentiroso, estas exagerando -***¿Estoy exagerando?***

 **Flashbacks**

 _Lunes_

Andaba en el baño y vi que Lyra mete su cabeza en el lavamanos - Lyra, ***¿Que, Nero?*** Explicame por que metes tu cabeza ahí -***No lo se, solo me parecio gracioso y es mas rapido lavarse la cara así***-

 _Martes_

\- Lyra -***Si?***- ¿Por que chuchas metes tu cabeza otra vez ahí?-***Ya te dije que es mas facil***- Bien, pero no lo hagas mas apartir de aquí

 _Miercoles_

 **-** *Veo que Lyra esta en el lavamanos* Ni se te ocurra meter la cabeza - Dije eso y Lyra mete su cabeza -***¿Dijiste algo?***- Nada, olvidalo no jodas

 _Jueves_

Me levanto de la cama y no veo a Lyra - ¿Lyra, donde estas? - Camino hacia el baño y estaba en el lavamanos otra vez - Me cago en todo, Lyra, no jodas, ya deja el lavamanos quieto que estresa verte cada mañana -***No, es divertido***- ¿Que tiene de divertido meter la cabeza en un lavamanos?-***¿Y que tiene de divertido que se llame "Lavamanos" si ni siquiera tengo manos***- Coño, olvidalo

 _Viernes_

Me levanto de golpe - DIJE QUE NO TE METAS LA CABEZA EN EL LAVAMANOS! -***Pero si todavía no la e metido***- Uff, menos mal-***Ahora si (Mete su cabeza en el lavamanos)***- Coño de la concha de mi madre

 **Fin Flashbacks**

\- Ahora, ¿estoy exagerando? - Digo mientras le pongo crema al cepillo

\- Bueno, esta bien, tu ganas, pero no significa que no vuelva a meter la cabeza en el lavamanos -

\- No jodas, has lo que quieras -

Me termine de cepilla y baje a ver que tiene preparado el señor Antonio para mi

\- Hola señor Antonio, ¿como descanso? -***Pues con una cama***- Es obvio, ¿que tiene preparado para mi este dia? -***Trabajo***- ¿Podria ser mas especifico, señor ?-***Jajaja, sabes que estoy jugando con tigo, Nero, la verdad, no quiero que vivas infeliz toda tu vida, por eso trato de hacerte reír. El trabajo de hoy es ocuparte del desastre que creo una señora en el pasillo 2 piso 2...***

\- ¿Que clase de desastre? - Le dije al señor Antonio poniéndome la bata

\- Desastre por bebida...Asi que encargate de eso, ¿esta bien? - Me dijo - ¿Y Lyra?, ¿donde se metió el pequeño caballito? -

\- Sabes muy bien señor Antonio que es una yegua -

\- Jajaj, lo se, pero me da risa como es...Aun no entiendo como salio de la televisión, no entiendo nada...- Se pregunto

\- ehhh, ¿quizás por la transferencia de volteos y el rayo al televisor hizo una especie de dimensión, extrayendo el peluche haciendo que el personaje de la serie con la dimensión abierta se fusionara con el peluche y así creándole la vida a lyra? - Le dije tratando de explicar, y no sabia ni un culo lo que decia

\- No creo, la verdad un rayo no hace eso, este tiene que ser un rayo raro - Dice el señor Antonio

\- Hola, ya llegue - Dice Lyra mientras bajaba las escaleras [Las escaleras estan al lado de la caja]

\- Hola Lyra - Dijimos el señor Antonio y yo en unisono

\- ¿Como amaneció, señor Antonio? - Dice Lyra montandose en la mesa

\- Amanecí vivo -

\- Es muy temprano para echar chistes - Dice Lyra

\- Para mi no - Dijo el Antonio - Bueno, Lyra, tu estaras acompañando a Nero como siempre...-

\- Si, no tiene que decirlo todos los dias - dice y baja de la mesa Lyra y caminaba junto con migo - ¿Que hay que hacer esta vez, Nero?

\- Es limpiar una derramada de bebida - Dije mientras abría la puerta del encargado de la limpieza - Aveces no entiendo por que el la mañana tenemos que limpiar desastres sabiendo que el "encargado de limpiar" se encarga de ello - Dije mientras agarraba trapos y colectos

\- Bueno, sabes que aveces si falta un personal te mandan a ti que se ocupe de su lugar, y como no a llegado, pues te mandaron - Dice Lyra

\- Baja la voz, Lyra, no queremos que nadie te escuche hablando - Dije yo subiendo la segunda escalera con Lyra

\- Lo se, pero es temprano para que se levanten los inquilinos - Dijo Lyra confiada

\- Si, pero ten cuidado de todas formas. Sigamos subiendo -

\- Oye Nero, ¿que son esas cosas blancas que caen del cielo? -

\- Eso se llama nieve, esta nevando. Esto siempre sucede una sola vez al año - Le dije mientras seguíamos subiendo

\- Vaya, y también hace un poco de frío - dijo Lyra sacudiéndose

\- Si, eso es lo normal del invierno, siempre hace frío -

Lyra se para en una parte subiendo, y mira hacia una ventana - Es bonito también - Dice lyra

\- Tu trasero también es bonito - Le dije mientras le miraba las nalgas

\- Oye *Se baja* no me veas, pervertido -

\- Tranquila, solo te fastidiaba - dije mientras seguíamos subiendo

Luego de esa ratica charla, llegamos al piso 2 y caminamos al pasillo 2 y vimos una gran mancha en el piso

\- Mira eso, eso si es una gran mancha, eso no se si se quita con Ace -

Lyra se acerca - Ni con cloro -

\- Yo creo que con gasolina es mejor - dije yo riéndome

\- bien, ahora limpia eso- Dijo Lyra, - yo me quedare vigilando los pasillos -

\- Siempre - Comencé a limpiar mientras Lyra veía por los pasillos, pero la verdad como era muy temprano no había nadie

\- Demonios, esta cosa, sea lo que sea, esta muy pegajosa. No entiendo, se supone que hay mucamas, meseras, entre otros, ¿y nadie puede limpiar una mancha?

\- La verdad, las mucamas están ocupadas en el ultimo piso, y otras están dormidas, o no han llegado a su turno - Dijo Lyra

\- Gracias por el aviso que ya sabia -

\- De nada -

Pase 10 minutos tratando de quitar la mancha, pero al fin la quite, eran como las 7:36 y apenas se iban levantando los inquilinos, le hice una señal a Lyra que debíamos bajar antes que se encariñaban con ella.

\- bueno Lyra, ya se están despertando y las mucamas también, ahora si no tendrás que hablar, ni un poquito - Dije mientras lyra movía la cabeza diciendo un "si" y bajábamos las escaleras

Veíamos pasar a mucamas por las escaleras y saludandonos como todos los días " _hola Nero,. Buenos días Nero,"_ siempre, y acariciaban a Lyra creyendo que en verdad es una mascota

\- Listo, señor Antonio, ya termine, y ya se están despertando - Dije yo

\- Perfecto, ahora te puedes retirar, pero esta pendiente si te llamo - Me dije él, dándome un radio

\- Lyra, acompañame a comprar una gaseosa afuera -

Deje los materiales de limpieza en la oficina del conserje y salí con Lyra del edificio

 _Fuera del edificio 7:55 Am_

\- Bueno, Lyra, ¿sientes el frío que recorre por tu pelaje? -

\- Si, se siento muy rico, como cuando me froto - Dice y yo reaccione de inmediato

\- ¿COMO QUE TE FROTAS? -

\- Nada, nada, no dije nada, nada de nada, nada de la nada -

\- Aja, como sea. Vamos, sigueme, así aprovechamos y te compro un collar -

\- No empieces tú, ya te dije que no quiero ser mascota de nadie -

\- Por favor, solo mirate, la gente te ve y te acaricia, sin olvidar cuando te pica la oreja te rascas con las patas...muy tierno, demasiado tierno, demasiado incluso para mi - Dije yo riendome

\- Callate, o sino vas a ver lo que puedo hacer - dice ella mierandome -***¿Que?,¿lamerme?***- cuanto eso, me mete un cascaso en la espinilla

\- *Saltando de dolor* Auhh, auuhhh, eso dolio -

\- Para que no molestes. Sigamos antes que me arrepiente -***Bien, nos vamos coolmente***- No jodas y vamonos

\- bien - Comenzamos a caminar, hasta llegar a la tiende de mascotas del pueblito

\- Nero, ¿por que primero vamos a la tienda de mascotas? - Dice Lyra mirándome raro

\- Es que la tienda esta cerrada, y aquí en la de mascotas tambien venden bebidas - Dije

Lyra mira hacia la tienda y ve que esta abierta - Pero Nero, si esta abierta *Voltea y ve que ya entro* Coño, otra vez e sigo engañada - Lyra entra a la tienda

\- *Ve a Lyra* bien, veo que entraste chiquita -Lyra no respondió nada por el dueño de la tienda - Señor felipe [Así se llama el dueño xD], *Agarra a Lyra y la sube* No tiene collar para ella

Felipe se acerca a ella y revisa su cuello - Mmmmhhhh, creo que no, pero puedes mandas hacer uno ahorita mismo -

\- Perfecto. Solo que diga "Lyra" ¿y como cuanto serian? - Pregunte yo

\- Como 300, y te lo dejo barato por que tu mascota es muy linda -

\- Aja, como sea, ¿cuanto tiempo durara? - Pregunte yo de nuevo al señor

\- Como 16 minutos, esto es fácil -

\- Okey - Respondi, y luego le compre una gaseosa, salí y espere afuera con Lyra en mis brazos. Como era una hora todavía temprana, no había casi nadie afuera de sus casas

\- Eres un idiota - Dice Lyra mientras me da con su cola en el cachete

\- Auhh, *Se soba el cachete* ¿y por que lo soy? -

\- Por pedir un collar para mi - Me da otro vez con su cola

Me da con su cola otra vez y me sobo...otra vez - Ya en serio, sabes por que lo hice, así que no discutas con migo por que lo sabes -

\- Lo se, pero no quiero tener dueño - Dijo ella

\- ¿Y quien dije que yo seré tu dueño?, recuerda que te mande hacer el collar solo para que la gente piense que eres una mascota, no que tu eres mi perrita -

\- Eso sonó muy feo...bueno, ni feo, sonó HORRIBLE - Dice Lyra

\- Por eso te considero mi amiguita de colores - Le dije - Ademas, *empieza acariciar el pelaje de Lyra* te recuerdo que tu me hacias preguntas que me torturaban, y ahora me puedo vengar con el collar - Dije y Lyra me da con su cola de nuevo - Auuhhh-...

-Sigues y vas a ver lo que te voy a hacer en la noche, ¿oíste? -

\- *Nervioso* okey, okey, okey, no are nada mas - Dije asustado

Esperamos los 16 minutos como dijo Felipe, y nos llamo y entramos de nuevo

\- Bueno, aquí esta Nero - Me dice Felipe mientras me daba el colar de Lyra

\- Gracias, Felipe. Toma tu paga - Le doy el dinero

\- *Agarra el dinero* GRacias Nero, vuelve pronto con tu bella mascota de mojon de colores -

Salimos de la tienda y me empecé a reír - jajajja, "mojon de colores" -

\- Callate!- Dice Lyra

\- Perdón, pero me pareció Gra...*Recibe un colaso de Lyra* Auhh -

\- Sigue y te llevaras una sorpresa en la noche -***¿Tu en tanga?***- NOOO

\- Jejje, solo bromeaba - Le dije mientras que íbamos caminando al hotel

 _Hotel 8:20 Am_

Entramos al hotel y nos fuimos al cuarto para colarle el collar a Lyra

\- Bien Lyra, dejate querer...perdón..dejate colocar el collar - Decía mientras me acercaba a ella

Ella se alejaba de mi lentamente - No, por favor, no - Decía ella y yo me acercaba mas

\- Ven aquí, solo quiero colocarte el puto collar -***NOO***- Que vengas aquí! -***Te dije que no, no quiero usar un collar que diga que tu eres mi dueño***- Ya te dije que no es así, así que ponte el puto collar, asi cuando te pierdas no te secuestren -***Aff, bien, bien, me compensaste ***-

Lyra por fin se puso el collar, y la verdad se veía muy tierna, demasiado como para causar una embolia de ternura y cagar arcoiris...

\- Bien,(Que patética me veo)*sonrojada* ¿qu-que tal me veo, amo? -Dice Lyra avergonzada

\- Lyra, por que tengas ese collar no significa que sea tu dueño, ya te dije -

\- Oh, bueno, al menos se que no lo hiciste adrede - Me dijo Lyra - Y esta haciendo un poco de frió -

\- Si, asi es Lyra *Me recuesto en la cama* y se siente bien al mismo tiempo- Dije yo

\- Oye Nero -***¿SI?***- Ehhh, puedo...por el frío...¿pu-puedo acostarme... al lado tu-tuyo? - Me dije con vergüenza

\- Claro, Lyra, ven sube - Ella subio y se acurruco en los brazos mios - ¿Cómoda? -

\- Si, gracias - Me dijo ella, y cuanto eso el señor Antonio arruino el momento llamandome

\- Nero, Nero, ¿me copias? - Dije en el radio

\- *Agarre la radio* No, no te copio, no sea flojo y busque un lapiz y copie usted -

\- Jajaja, muy buena Nero, veo que no estas tan amargado, bueno, necesito que vengas a ocuparte del puesto de resección mientras yo salgo a hacer unas cosas en la ciudad, ¿okey? -

\- Okey - Le respondí - Lyra, acompañame a resección -***Claro***-

Bajamos y nos ocupamos de la resección. Los guardias de un lado y los guardias nocturno retirandose para descansar a sus casa...Es diciembre, esta nevando, soy Nero y estoy formando mi nueva vida


	2. La niñita rara

***Palabra**** = Personaje hablando en una oración. También sirve para que la persona se responder en una oración otro personaje. Ejemplo:

Hey lyra ¿como estas?-***Bien***-Yo igual, y tu Nero-***Igual de bien***-Como ven el personaje responde cuando menciona su nombre, o al referirse a el...

(Palabra)= Pensamientos  
*Palabra*= Acciones que ejerce el personaje en una oración  
[Palabra]= Son para las aclaraciones  
 **[Personajes]** = Es el cambio de personaje en el capitulo

 **La niñita rara  
**

 _Sábado 11 Am_

Lyra y yo aun seguíamos en la resección esperando que llegara el señor Antonio para que se ocupara del puesto...Mientras esperabamos, Lyra, se estaba quedando dormida y yo tratando de despertarla

\- *Veía a Lyra* Lyra no te quedes dormida, recuerdas que tenemos que esperar al señor Antonio - Le dije mientras seguía dormida

\- *Entre dormida* es que estoy aburrida como para esperarlo, por eso no tengo mas nada que hacer y es la razón la cual quiero dormir -

\- No es razón para dormir, ahora parate pequeña perrita -

\- ¿Que me dijiste? - Me dijo ella levantándose de inmediato con ganas de meterme un gran golpe en las bolas

\- Nada, solo quería que te levantara rápido -

\- Pues, dejame estas arriesgando tus bolas por lo que me dijiste -

\- Lo se, pero al menos te desperté -***Si vuelves a decirme perrita, te arranco las bolas de una sola mordida***- AY, no mames, que feo seria

\- Sigue y te las arranco junto con la banana esa que tienes -

\- Lyra, ya te estas pasando, no por lo que mas vas a hacer, sino por lo que dijiste - Dije con cara perturbado

\- Pues, perdón, pero tu también te pasas, así que no hables, y esperemos a Antonio - Dice lyra y cuanto eso se acerca un guardia y le doy una seña a Lyra para que deje de hablar

\- Hola, Nero, buenos dias, ¿cuando llega Antonio, es que necesito hablar con el sobre unas cosas - Me dijo el guardia pelon

\- Lo siento, manolo cabeza de huevo - Le dije al guardia [La verdad es que el guardia se llama manolo xd]

\- Oiga nero, se que Antonio te considera prácticamente un hijo, pero el único que me dice así es el señor Antonio - Dice el guardia y la verdad sonó muy gay

\- Dejame dedcirte que sono muy homosexual para ser un guardia súper musculoso entrenado en el bello arte de "Patear culos y bolas" -

\- Pero al yo ser entrenado en el bello arte de "Patear culos y bolas" no significa qué no pueda decir algo estúpido - Me dijo el guardia

\- ¿"Estupido"?...mss bien gay, homosexual, maricon, entre otras cosas - Le dije yo riendome un poco

\- NIño, no te metas con migo por que te metere en esa papelera - Me dice mientras señalaba la papelera

\- *Mira la papelera* No mames, wey, esa papelera es muy chiquita como para que quepa una persona -

\- Ese es el punto - Me dijo el guardia

\- Te la das de pendejo,¿verdad?...- Le dije

\- No, pero creo que tu si al meterte con migo - Me dije el guardia, de inmediato senti que me estaba confrontando, y sin el saber que yo soy bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Cuanto eso, llega Antonio y ve al guardia "Manolo" mirandome con ganas de meterme en la papelera...que no se como chuchas lo va hacer

\- Hola,Manolo - Dice el señor antonio - ¿Que estas haciendo?

\- *Se voltea* Oh, nada señor, nada - Dije nervioso el cabeza huevo

\- No se si sabias tu, pero Nero es maestro en el arte marcial de "Pierna", sin mencionar que es campeón de karate en varias ciudades del país...- Dijo Antonio. Al casi instante el guardia me miro raro

\- ¿Que?¿sorprendido? - Le dije a él cargando a lyra en mis brazos

\- La verdad ni pareces peleador - Dijo el guardia

\- Es por que no parezco en realidad, yo solo actuó como siempre soy...Así que no fastidies. Vámonos lyra, no te juntes con esta chusma - Dije mientras me iba como doña florinda y la mucamas me miraban raro...Al final subi a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta

\- Listo,Lyra, ya puedes hablar - Dije mientras la dejaba en la cama

\- *Estirandose* Hey, Nero, ¿por que no visitamos las montañas?...asi podremos ver que mas hay por allí

\- Tu te debes haber fumado un porro dañado - Le dije

\- Oye, solo decía, tengo curiosidad de que hay mas allá del hotel - Me dijo

\- Bueno te diré: Allá en los bosques fuera del hotel, hay osos o animales salvajes viola yeguas, y como tu eres chiquita, te la revientan - Le dije y de inmediato recibí un golpe potente en los testículos - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, DOLORRRRRR, DOLOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

\- Sigue, y te las morderé - Dijo lyra, pero no la escuche nada por el dolor tremendo en los testículos...

Como 1 minuto paso y aun seguía en el piso...

Lyra se acerca a revisarme - ¿Nero?, ¿te encuentras bien? - -me dijo ella mientras me movía con su casco izquierdo...la verdad: aun sentía un dolor horrible, y me dio ganas de cagar

\- *Alce la miraba* Eso si dolió, a la próxima me pongo copa -***¿Que es eso de "copa" nero?***- PROTECTOR DE BOLAS, PENDEJA

\- Uyyy, pues perdon, pero Antonio no me dijo muchas cosas [Lo que quizo decir lyra, es que antonio le estuvo enseñando a lyra sobre este mundo] hay unas cuantas cosas que no se, como por ejemplo: De donde vienen los bebes, la virginidad, y el sexo que no se como se sentirá -

\- *Voz baja* Y lo ironico es que para tener el bebe, primero se que tener sexo y perder la virginidad - Dije en voz baja y lyra escucha pero no mucho -***¿Que dijiste?***- Nada, no dije nada

\- Oye, y eso que no te lo explico sassy? -

\- No ella solo..- en ese momento recordo - Ahhh,ya, ya recorde, era con el órgano reproductivo del hombre que se une con el de la mujer...mas no me explico mas nada

\- (Al menos no le dijo) Wow, lyra. no pudiste dar una explicación mas convincente - Le dije yo parandome del piso y sentandome en la cama e agarrandome las bolas del dolor - (Coño, esto se pone fastidioso en verdad, ya me dieron un tremendo golpe en los testículos, ahora lyra que vuelve con sus preguntas estúpidas.) - Pense

\- ¿Aun te duele?...ni sabia que la parte del hombre es mas sensible que el de la mujer [Para que muchos sepan, un golpe en los testículos es mucho MAS peligroso que un golpe en el seno, y eso se denota por el dolor inmenso al tocar o golpear uno de las dos partes, los hombre se retuercen del dolor, mientras que la mujer solo se queda parada y solo se soba...OJO: no soy machista, solo realista]

\- Si Lyra, por eso hay que tener cuidad que "ALGUIEN" no golpee esa región del cuerpo masculino - Dije mirándola serio

\- Entendí bien la indirecta, pero no sabia que era tan doloroso un golpe por esa parte del cuerpo...Y me vas a decir que es la virginidad? - Me dijo lyra otra vez

\- No, lyra, no, ni mucho menos ahorita que me diste un buen golpe en los testículos - Le dije yo sentado en la cama

\- Esta bien, entonces cuando estés de buen humor, te preguntare - Dijo lyra y al inmediato paso al cuarto mio una mucama y lyra cerro el hocico

\- *Confundida* Nero, ¿con quien estabas hablando?...¿Y por que te agarras las bolas? - Me dijo la mucama

\- (Mierda, piensa, PIENSA) Ehhhh,...ehh... estaba hablando con mis bolas, por eso las tengo agarradas - Le dije a la mucama y lyra se empezó a reír silenciosamente y la mucama escucho

\- *Escucha un sonido de carcajadas* ¿Y que es eso? - Dijo la mucama otra vez

\- Fueron mis nalgas -

\- No es gracioso nero...como sea, solo vine para saber si lyra estaba aquí para presentársela a mi hermana - Me dijo la mucama

\- Bueno, pero sera luego por ahorita estoy ocupado platicando - Le dije

\- Si, bueno, suerte con tu platica - Me dijo retirándose de mi habitación...Cuando se fue, lyra salio riendose

\- Jajajaja debiste haber cerrado la puerta con seguro - Dijo la mini-mascota

\- Callate, por tu culpa ahora cree que soy loco por hablar con mis bolas -

\- lo siento, es que no pude evitar reirme... - Me dijo lyra montandose en la cama - Por cierto: Tengo hambre, ¿que vas hacer de comida?

\- No se, quizás carne de pony -***¿Que?***- Nada, nada -***A bueno, espero y aspiro que aspirare aspirada que no hayas dicho eso***- ¿Segura que te sientes bien?...-***Si, muy bien***- A bueno.*Se lavanta de la cama* Bueno, ya se fue el dolor, así que vamos a recolectar manzanas del árbol -***No quiero comer manzanas, yo quiero comer algo pesado que me llene***-

\- *Suspiro* Bien, veo a ver que te hago - digo mientras busco en la mini-cocina de mi habitación

Busco y encuentro unas pastas, pongo la olla y las empiezo a echar...Luego de un rato: ya estaban listas, las saque y las termine de preparar y luego serví las pastas - Listo lyra, toma

\- Por fin, tengo hambre - Decía mientras se empezaba a tragar las pastas mientras yo la veia comer como una animal, bueno... técnicamente si es un animal

\- Cuidado te atragantas con las pastas...- Le dije - Mira como esta tu cara, pareces un bebe comiendo - Lyra tenia la cara toda llena de basta, así que agarre un servilleta y me le acerque para limpiarle la cara

\- Ven lyra, dejate limpiar el rostro -***No, yo se limpiarme sola**- Si claro, como si tuvieras manos para que puedas limpiarte bien...No te hagas la dura y dejame limpiarte la cara coño -***Para eso me baño***- Bien, como quieras - Dije y al instante el Señor Antonio me llama por el radio

\- Nero, necesito que ayudes a Manolo a recolectar manzanas -***¿Y por que a Manolo, Señor Antonio?***- Por que los otros guardias están en sus puestos y tu y manolo no están -*** haciendo nada -***Esta bien***- Además por que te vi dandole una patada al árbol y hiciste que callera como 10 manzanas de 23 que estaban en el árbol. Tienes fuerza en las piernas para ser un chico de 17 años...pobre quien se acueste con tigo -***Lo que dijiste fue perturbador***- jajjaa, solo era bromenado, pero siento lastima por la chica quien tenga sexo con tigo -***Ya entendí, y voy a bajar, pero no siga con lo de las piernas, ¿esta bien?***- Esta bien, pero admitelo, se lo meteras duro -

\- *Cuelgo* Lyra, ahora vengo, tengo que recolectar manzanas al estilo applejack -***Okey, cuando vuelvas me veras bañada***- Esta bien, pero nada de meterte en mi computadora - Dije mientras salia y bajaba las escaleras

\- Bien *Dije al llegar donde Antonio* ¿Donde esta Manolo? -***Esta ya en el arbol***- Okey, por cierto: ¿En que momento me viste al dar la patada en el árbol? -***Hace un mes***-

 **Hace un mes atras [Antonio]**

\- Nero, ven aqui - Le dije a Nero mientras limpiaba el pasilllo

\- Digame Señor Antonio -***Necesito que me traigas algunas manzanas del corral de arboles***- Okey - Dijo mientras se iba

Pasaron 2 minutos - Rayos...! se me olvido darle la cesta para las manzanas - Agarre la cesta y se la fui a llevar, cuando llegue vi a Nero saltando para alcanzar las manzanas...como ve que no puedo alcanzarlas, ve hacia los lados para ver que nadie le observaba y le da una patada fuerte y tumba casi todo las manzanas del árbol, y las recoge con otra cesta que tenia y se va caminando hacia la resección...

 **FIN DEL RECORDATORIO**

[NERO]

\- Ohhh, eso explica por que andaba con ese cesto cuando llegue -***Si, ahora ve y busca las manzanas, pero esta vez no te preocupes por el cesto por que lo tiene manolo***-

Escuche las indicacion del Señor Antonio y sali el hotel y fui al corral de arboles y vi a Manolo saltando para recolectar las manzanas - Hey, cabeza piso lizo, ¿te ayudo? - Le dije mientras me acercaba

\- Pierdete, no necesito ayuda - Me dijo el sudando un poco

\- Igual el Señor Antonio me envío a ayudarte...así que no puedes hacer nada - Le dije

\- Bien, tu turno niñito -

\- Bien, asi se hace - Di 3 paso la cual cada paso giraba para agarrar potencia y le di con una pierna al árbol, al instante cae casi todas las manzanas del árbol calleron - Listo, *Agarra el cesto* Yo se las llevo al Señor Antonio - Dije mientras salia del corral con el cesto en la mano. El guardia ni tuvo expresion

\- Aqui esta las manzanas - Le dije al Señor Antonio

\- Bien, ahora puedes vigilar a ese pequeño caballo -***YA te dije que es yegua***- Lo se, pero si lo digo asi, pienso que eres un zoofilo -***Ah, no jodas, me voy***-

Subí al cuarto y esta vez tranque con seguro - Lyra, ¿estas en el baño? -***Siii, ni se te ocurra pasar perbertido***- Solo preguntaba

Lyra sale del baño mojada - Secame -***¿Y por que yo?***- Por que si -***No te puedes escurrir como lo haces todo el tiempo?***- ¿Para que?...¿para que me digas que hago como perrito todo el tiempo? -***pero si te seco yo, no cambia nada***- tienes razon, pero mejor me seco con tu toalla -*** Esta bien***-

Se termina de secar - Por cierto, ¿como te fue en la recolección de manzanas? -

\- Bien, al coco lizo le deje con la boca abierta - Le dije a lyra y malinterpreto lo que dije

\- Eres un cochino, es pasable que lo hagas con mujeres o con migo, pero ¿un hombre? -

\- No no es eso...Espere, ¿a que te refieres que con tigo? si con tigo seria zoofilia de primer grado y me llevaría a la cárcel por marrano -

\- Solo decía - Dijo mientras volteaba los ojos

\- Nada, aparte que malinterpretaste la conversación, también me dijiste zoofilero y indirecta: que querias que te lo metiera en la boca...Eso fue igual de marrano como sassy -

\- Si, me paso sin querer, jeejje -

\- Eso no me da risa *Tocan la puerta* ¿Quien sera? Lyra, procura no hablar *Abre la puerta* Hola -Abro la puerta y resulta que es la misma mucama que me vio con las manos en mis bolas

\- Hola, solo vengo a mostrarle a mi hermano sobre tu mascota - Me dijo mientras al lado estaba su hermana, parecia de 12 años o de 11

\- Ho-hola soy annie...Soy la hermana de susan [Susan es la mucama que tiene como 20 años][Annie es de piel blanca, rubia, ojos marrones y tiene un vestidito muy tierno que incluyen una falda]

\- Ohhh, hola annie, mucho gusto. Ven pasa para que veas a mi pequeña lyra - dije y paso enseguida y su hermana se me acerca

\- Si le llega a pasar algo, te prometo que te guindare desnudo en el tendedero - Dijo en vos baja

\- *Nervioso* Tranquila, no le va a pasar nada -***Mas te vale, o sino te guindare de tus bolas***- si, si, *Tranca la puerta*

\- Bueno chiquita, procura no hacer nada para que no me guinden en pelotas en el tendedero -

\- Tranquilo yo...*Ve a lyra* LYRA, LYRA, LYRA, LYRA TE AMOOOOO LYRA -

\- (No mames, esta esta peor que sassy) - Pensé yo

\- (Esta niña loca si me agarra me matara de la emoción) - Pensó lyra

La niña agarra a lyra y la empieza acariciar - No entiendo tu mascota se parece tanto a lyra de mlp e incluso le llamaste lyra, eso es mucha coincidencia, ¿no crees? - Me dijo la niña mirandome perturbadoramente y se me iba acercando - En donde la encontraste? -***yo solo la vi en la calles***- MIENSTES, una criatura asi no se encuentra en las calles tan facilmente,ademas, nadie nota el cuerno que tiene en la cabeza, ¿no crees que es algo extraño? -***Bueno, si pero..***- CALLATE, quiero que me digas mas sobre como encontraste a este animal, sino llamo al centro paranormal y digo que encontre un unicornio

\- (No mames, que pedo con esta niñita) Mira, la verdad a la gente no le importa, cuando ando por la calles con lyra, la gente la ve y listo, por que piensa que es un fraude que es unicornio, eso se debe a la tremenda ignorancia que hay en el mundo...- Le dije a la chiquita

\- Eso es por que no se toman en serio la noticia, y se la toman a broma, pero ¿que aras si esto va muy lejos y descubran que lyra es un animal mitologico y se lo lleven para siempre?...- Dijo y cuando termino de decirme, entre en una especie de shock y mi mente se nublo, y comencé a pensar... ¿Que pasara si se llevan a lyra?...por que recuerdo que algunas personas se tomaron fotos con ella y la manera como crece el chisme es insuperable

\- tienes razon, fue en una parte descuidado, pero no la unica manera es que no sobresalga demasiado -

\- Bueno - Me dijo la chiquita - Ya aclarado eso...¿puedo jugar con lyra? -

\- Si claro, lyra esta... *Ve que esta dormida* Bueno, ya se durmió -

\- Bueno, ya que se durmió... *Se va quitando el vestidito* -

\- (Ay no mames, ay no mames AY NO MAMESSSSS) - Pense nervioso

\- *Termina de quitarse el vestido* Puedes por favor...-***(AY NO MAMES, AY NO MEMES, QUE PEDO SOLO YO ME METO EN ESTOS ROLLOS...QUIEN SEA, SALLVENNNMEEEE***- Por favor,...FIRMARME LA CAMISETA -***EEEEHHHHH?***- Si, lo siento por ponerte nervioso, pero es que quiero el autógrafo de ·"Pierna veloz" en mi vestido -***¿Y por eso ME TENIAS QUE METER UN SUSTO Y QUITARTE EL VESTIDO SABIENDO QUE LO PUEDO FIRMAR SIN QUITÁRTELO***- Perdón por esa -***AAHHHH***


	3. El pasado me llama

***Palabra**** = Personaje hablando en una oración. También sirve para que la persona se responder en una oración otro personaje. Ejemplo:

Hey lyra ¿como estas?-***Bien***-Yo igual, y tu Nero-***Igual de bien***-Como ven el personaje responde cuando menciona su nombre, o al referirse a el...

(Palabra)= Pensamientos  
*Palabra*= Acciones que ejerce el personaje en una oración  
[Palabra]= Son para las aclaraciones  
 **[Personajes]** = Es el cambio de personaje en el capitulo

 **El pasado me llama  
**

 _Cuarto de Nero 2:00 Pm  
_

La chiquita niña estaba todavia en el cuarto mio, pero sin su vestido, solo tenia sus sostenes chiquitos y bragas, y la verdad: intentaba no mirarla y deseaba que se pusiera rapido el vestido por que su hermana me va a guindar de mis bolas

\- *Traga saliva* Oye...se que quieres mi firma, pero...PONTE EL PUTO VESTIDO - Le dije

\- Oye, si sigues asi me trendas que firmar las bragas y los sostenes -

\- (Mierda, mierda, mejor le firmo el puto vestido) Okey, esta bien, te firmare el vestido y luego te lo pones, por que luego me llamaran pervertido...- Le dije mientras buscaba un marcador o un lapicero pero rapidamente Annie me da uno

\- *Resivo el lapicero* ¿De donde lo sacaste? -***Es que tenia uno escondido***- Oh, okey, mejor que buscar yo - Agarre el vestido y sin pensarlo dos veces lo firme y se lo di de nuevo

\- Toma, y vistete - Le dije mientras le entregaba el vestido y lyra se despierta

\- Mira, ya se despertó tu mascota extraña* Carga a lyra* es tan ligera y suavesita...- Dice Annie - Oye Nero, ¿te puedo decir una pregunta? -*** Claro, dime***- ¿Por que te retiraste del karate y arte marcial donde eras conocido como el maestro "style legs"? -***Responderé tu pregunto con otra pregunta. ¿Tu como sabes todo eso?***- Me gusta ver combates de hombre peleando...pero no pienses que solo lo veo por imaginarme cosas, ¿ok?

\- Pero si tu misma te descubriste - Le digo

\- Callese o grito que me estas violando analmente y llorare de sufrimiento por la cogida - Dice y me quedo perturbado

\- Ehhh...¿que te enseñan en tu casa?...por que creo que eso no es normal de una niña de tu edad -

\- Años y años de ver cosas - Me dijo y Lyra puso una cara de desagrado

\- OKeyyyy...esto es demasiado...eehhh...perturbador -

\- Si, bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo que irme a mi casa con mi hermana que ya termino su turno...Chao Nero - Me dijo la niñita rara dejando a lyra en el piso

\- Si...chao -

*Annie se va del cuarto*

\- AL FIN - Dice Lyra - Por fin puedo hablar y no preocuparme con esa niña loca...

\- Si, era muy loca, parecera que le faltara la niñes o la pusieran a ver porno de chiquita -

\- *Suspira* Hablando de porno, ¿cuando me vas a poner uno? - Dice Lyra

\- No empieces otra vez, coño -

. Que si, coño, no jodas, puta madre -

\- Ya para, me estas estresando.-***No***- Bien, entonces te agarro por la cola y te lanzo del hotel

\- Nunca arias eso -

\- No, pero vale la pena internarlo -

*Sonido de la radio*

\- Nero, baja, necesito que ayudes a cortar el césped... - Me dice Antonio en la radio y baje sin antes decirle a Lyra que se quedara en el cuarto, por suerte el cuarto mio estaba al frente de la entrada del hotel y se ve el césped...

\- Bien Señor Antonio...¿que debo hacer? - Le dije

\- El jardinero no vino a trabajar hoy...y necesitamos cortar el césped para vendérselos a una granja para sus bacas que ya se aproxima el invierno del bueno - Me dijo mientras buscaba algo

\- ¿Que busca Señor Antonio? - Dije mientras veía que buscaba algo Antonio

\- Como el jardinero no vine y el tiene la podadora, pues usaremos esto - Dice mientras saca un machete...

Al sacar el machete al instante tuve un espasmo y una presión en el pecho, sentí como si estuviera mi infancia al frente mío. Un escalofrío sentí en todo el cuerpo, se me puso la piel de gallina con tan solo ver que tan afilada era... y lo mucho que se podría utilizar para matar a alguien... a...alguien!...Me puse muy tenso y mi vista se nublo...lo único que no se nublaba era el machete...era mi pasado que me llamaba, me llamaba...ME LLAMABA...Tieso me quede, no podía hacer nada, solo mirarla, solo había pasado un segundo y sentía como si hubiera pasado 6 segundo. Recordé el sufrimiento de mi pasado en ese instante...De repente escuche la voz del Señor Antonio llamandome...

\- Ehhh..eehh..- Dije reaccionando al llamado de Antonio nervioso y sudando

\- ¿Estas bien Nero? - Me pregunto preocupado

\- Eehh...s-s-si...no te-tengo nada -

\- ¿Seguro?, te veo preocupado y nervioso, incluso estas sudando, ¿que te pasa? - Me pregunto otra vez

\- Nada, solo es... que... d-de repente me siento mal...¿puedo descansar? - Le dije para intentar cubrirme

\- Nero, si no quieres cortar el césped, solo dimelo para mandar a "coco lizo" - Dice Antonio

\- No, no es eso es...solo que -***¿Que, Nero?***- Nada

\- MIra, Nero, se que te pasa algo, y eso se denota por que no eres un chico que no quiera hacer algo solo por que no quiere, o que se pone nervioso por cualquier cosa como este mache..- No termino la palabra por lo detuve

\- NO LO DIGAS - Dije deteniendo lo que iba a decir

\- ¿Por que? - Dice Antonio

\- Me trae malos, malos recuerdos - Dije y subí rapido para que no me preguntara mas nada, y tranque el cuarto con llave para que no entraran...Entro al cuarto y Lyra me ve que estoy nervioso

\- Nero, ¿estas bien? - Me dice Lyra al verme como estaba después de ver el machete

\- Si, Lyra, nada fuera de lo común..jejeeje -

\- *MIra a Nero bien* ¿En serio?...pareces nervioso...y nunca te e visto así tan nervioso - Dice Lyra acercándose

\- Si, lo que pasa es que vi algo que me asusto...eso es todo - Le dije tratando que me crea

\- No me engañas...se que te paso algo pero no quieres decirlo...Ya te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no te acobardas ante nada - Dice Lyra

\- Ya basta de la conversación...-Dije yo para finalizar el tema y me recosté en la cama y lyra se monte encima mio

\- Dime o en la noche te are cosas que nadie se atreve hacerte - Lo dijo afincando sus pezuñas en mis hombre para que ni me parará

\- Por favor, realmente me puedo parar con facilidad por que no tienes fuerza lo suficiente como para mantenerme en la cama -

\- Sabes?, eso sonó muy feo de tu parte - Me dijo Lyra sonrojándose

\- Y tu que te sonrojas...-

\- CALLATE! -

 **En la recepción [Anotonio]**

Miraba seguidamente el machete para ver por que Nero huyo de él, y no entendía el "¿por que?"...no le encontraba el sentido...

\- Manolo...ven aquí - Le dije al guardia y vino enseguida

\- Digame jefe -

\- Ya que Nero no se siente bien estos momentos, tendras que encargarte tu del césped...¿cuento con tigo? - Le dije

\- Si Señor!...¿y que tiene Nero? -

\- No se, de repente vio el machete y se puso nervioso con tan solo verlo...No se que le paso, pero debe ser un trauma de niño, o algo parecido -

\- En serio?...no puedo creerlo que ese chico tenga traumas...¿Quieres que hable con él? - Me dijo el guardia como preocupándose

\- Que raro que te veo preocupándote por él - Le digo

\- Si, pero trauma es mortal para una persona, eso por que te lo digo personalmente...

\- Bueno, pero no creo que te escuche...Mejor dejamelo a mi y ve a encargarte del césped - Dije y el guardia manolo reafirmo con un "okey"

 **Cuarto de Nero [Nero]**

\- Lyra, por favor, bajate que me estas asustando en la manera como estas encima mio -

\- No, ya te dije si no me dices que te pasa, no me bajare de encima...De echo, para torturarte: bajare hasta llegar mas abajo de tu ombligo -

\- No, lyra, no, no hagas eso...además que es un poco vulgar - Le dije - Ademas, si lo haces, te quitare de encima mio

\- No se vale -***Que?que te quite de encima mio?***- NO, que no me digas que te pasa

\- *Agarro a lyra* Luego te digo, ahora solo quiero descansar un poco después de lo que vi, ¿okey?

\- Esta bien, pero cuando puedas me dices, no quiero verte así...-

Al fin quite a Lyra de encima mio, y pude recostarme en la cama para dormir y relajarme y olvidar lo que había visto...

 _Sueño de Nero_

Estaba en mi habitación como siempre, encerrado con heridas en la espalda por los latigazos. No entiendo por que mi mama me metió en esta escuela del demonio que resulto no ser una escuela...solo resulto ser un centro secreto de estudios ilegales que hacían cosas con los cuerpos humanos, ya seas vivos o muertos y entrenaban a los niños para ser asesinos. La gran mayoría de los niños murieron por las horribles dosis de un liquido extraños mortal para el cuerpo humano...Yo y otros 5 sobrevivimos a la dosis, pero nos llevo a un camino de sufrimiento y mas experimentos para crear un humano lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con mas de 1000 soldados con tan solo utilizar su cuerpo ...Ahí estaba...encerrado en mi habitación, llorando de dolor y sufrimiento por las heridas y los músculos que se comprimían...No solo experimentaban, también nos hacían pruebas y nos obligaban a pelear con animales salvajes para probar nuestra habilidad en combate, si no podíamos con el animal, nos dejaban morir a manos fría del tigre o león que nos ponían...Nos obligaban a entrar en habitación, y nos amarraban a sillas para recibir balazos de goma, o de metal...para medir nuestra resistencia física...Todos los niños suplicaban, pero igual el que no podía resistir, terminaba muriendo a manos de las balas de metal o de goma...Realmente la escuela era un internado, pero un internado para sufrimiento, cosas que los padres que no querían ver a sus hijos, los metían, pero sin saber que "era" realmente. Nos enseñaban cosas como sumar y multiplicar en un televisor en el cuarto, o sino a la fuerza con látigos ...Simple era un niño, no entendia el por que me hacían eso...yo solo me rebelaba, pero cada vez que lo hacia me castigaban con mas experimentos o me metian a dormir en una habitación llena de alambres...Les seguia el juego para que llegara el dia con la habilidad suficiente para escapar, y lo hiso sin antes irme con mi diploma de graduacion de escuela...Tuve las agallas de escapar, apenas tenia 12 años...El machete representaba lo mucho que e matado a seres vivos con eso

*Se escucha unos pasos* ¿Quien anda ahí? - Dije asustado

\- Sabes quien es, ahora ven, que es tu turno - Dice mientras abría la puerta de cuarto y me agarraba del brazo

\- NO POR FAVOR, NO MAS, NO QUIERO MAS, POR FAVOR -Dije mientras suplicaba...Cuanto eso mi que me llevaban a la habitación donde siempre me sentaba y me disparaban

\- NOO, POR FAVOR, NOOO - Grite aun mas al saber que me llevaban ahí.

Me sentaron me empezaron apuntar - NOO, PIEDAD,NOOO, NO QUIERO MAS ESTO, POR FAVOR

\- Bien Nero -Dice un doctor - Quedate quieto...Empezando prueba 4 de resistencia...apunten, y disparen a mi señal - Dice mientras se preparaban los guardias

\- NOOO...POR FAVOR, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO -

\- Listes...*Hace una señal para disparar* Fuego -

\- NOOOOOO - Grite mientras se aproximaba las balas y cuanto eso me despertaron

\- NEROOO...DESPIERTA - Dice lyra preocupada

Me levanto sudado y asustado

\- Estas bien - Dice Antonio- ¿Que soñaste Nero?

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvieron aquí? - Le dije secandome el sudor y los ojos

\- Lo suficiente como para saber que no estas bien...- Dice Antonio - Ahora, dime: ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho?

\- La verdad: Si...- Les dije

\- Pues dinoslo, no le diremos a nadie - Me dijo Lyra

\- Pues - Luego de un rato de explicación de como era mi infancia, se quedaron perturbados ante tal cosas que dije

\- Es por eso que soy hábil en combate y es por eso que gane tantos campeonatos, pero no me retire por que quise, sino por que en cada pelea siempre les rompía los hueso a mis contrincantes y me llevo a que me prohibieran pelear en mi vida, me dijeron incluso que era una amenaza...Y esa es la razón por la cual tengo fuerza, además: tenga mas, pero es mejor no utilizarla toda. El suero que me inyectaba que me comprimían mis músculos era para eso, y también lo diseñaron para evolucionar la fuerza, pero hace tiempo que me deje de eso...Ese suero hacia que de diera un horrible dolor en mis músculos...Y también me ponían en una habitación a esquivar balas de calibre 50 y metralletas con calibre 30 o 40...es por eso que soy muy ágil.. En conclusión: -mi infancia no fue de juguetes, sino de cables, tortura y balazos -

\- No se que decir realmente Nero - Dijo Antonio - Pero: ¿por que hicieron todo eso?

\- Ellos querían hacer el humano mas fuerte, pero mientras mas fuerza adquirían los músculos se agrandan, y necesitaban menos musculatura para la agilidad, así que crearon un suero o algo así que les permitía comprimirse los músculos mientras adquirían mas fuerza, y también con ese suero aumentaba la fuerza mas rápido de lo normal...pero lo probaron en algunos y murieron de agonía del dolor y también por desgarre de tejido muscular

\- Que horrible - Dice Antonio

\- La culpa la tuvo tu mama por dejarte en ese basurero. Tu mama es una estúpida que no te valora - Dijo Lyra enojada

\- No Lyra, ella me dejo por que no tenia lo suficiente para cuidarme así que cuando vio la oportunidad de meterme a ese instituto que es gratis y no sales hasta que te gradúes me metió y busco trabajo para darme un hogar, pero no sabia a que instituto me estaba metiendo. Ella me empezó a decir vago y marica por que no hacia casi nada, solo poco, y empezó a comportarse loca desde los 15 años, un cambio drástico, pero ella me quiere realmente... Pero me fui por que no la soportaba y no me valoraba casi como dijiste Lyra

\- Que triste, Nero - Me dijo lyra

\- ¿Y que paso con el centro de investigación? - Me pregunto el señor Antonio

\- No lo se, cuando yo escape, desaparecieron...-

\- Bueno - Dice Antonio - Ya que se mas sobre ti, ven a ayudarme a rodar un carro, tu fuerza nos sera útil

\- Tiene que ser una broma - Le dije al Sr Antonio

\- ¿Que?, solo le quiero dar provecho a tu fuerza...así no te sientes mal - Dice mientras se ríe

\- Jaaja, no seas malo Sr Antonio - Dice lyra riendose

\- A mi no me parece gracioso - Les dije

\- Venga, solo es broma - Dijo Antonio

\- Si, y por cierto, aun no me a dicho como se quita la virginidad - Dijo Lyra

\- Dile al Señor Antonio - Dije y Antonio desaparecio y aparecio en la puerta

\- Me temo mi joven Nero que si lo hago voy a terminar en la cama con ella, por eso es preferible que lo diga usted, ya que tiene instintos mas zoofilicos que yo *Se va* -

\- No que mas de otra que me digas Nero - Dice Lyra montandose en la cama

\- POR QUE A MIII! 


	4. Nieve

***Palabra**** = Personaje hablando en una oración. También sirve para que la persona se responder en una oración otro personaje. Ejemplo:

Hey lyra ¿como estas?-***Bien***-Yo igual, y tu Nero-***Igual de bien***-Como ven el personaje responde cuando menciona su nombre, o al referirse a el...

(Palabra)= Pensamientos  
*Palabra*= Acciones que ejerce el personaje en una oración  
[Palabra]= Son para las aclaraciones  
 **[Personajes]** = Es el cambio de personaje en el capitulo

 _Dato curioso: Desde que comenzo la segunda temporada, se a quedado un solo dia y no a pasado mas, esto nos demuestra lo largo que es un dia en la_ serie _xDD_

 **Nieve  
**

 _Cuarto de Nero 4 Pm_

\- Y bien, Nero, ¿que hacemos ahora?...ando aburrida - Dice Lyra mientras se rascaba

\- Bueno, tendremos mas cuidado al exponerte a la luz, y del resto, pues:...no se - Dije

\- No jodas, bueno, al menos en esta época de frío no sale casi nadie...¿o si? - Dice Lyra mirándome y levantando la ceja izquierda

\- Lyra, si salen, solo a jugar con la nieve, osea: esas cosas que caen del cielo. Pero como los primeros días no caen casi, así que hay que esperar - Le dije y repentinamente el cielo se nubla

\- *Veo el cielo* Mira Lyra, parece que va a caer una tormenta de nieve -

\- ¿Y que significa eso? - Me pregunto Lyra

\- Que va a caer una tormenta de nieve y hay que mantenernos adentro o en un lugar cálido para no morir congelados -

\- Eso da miedo - Me dijo - ¿Y que hay que hacer para mantenerse cálido - Me pregunto otra vez

\- Bueno, al lado de una fogata, abrigado, o abrazar a alguien para generar calor - Dije y me doy cuenta que metí la pata diciendo lo ultimo

\- *Escuchó lo que dijo de ultimo Nero* ¿A que te refieres con abrazar a alguien para generar calor? - Me pregunto y trague saliva

\- Ehhh...pues...eehh...solo se hace cuando no encuentras nada con que calentarte y tienes un compañero al lado - Le dije - (Espero que no la cague con lo que le dije)

\- Osea: Si no tenemos nada con que calentarnos...nosotros...nos...¿calentamos? - - Dijo Lyra

\- (ME cago en todo)...Si Lyra, si, pero no creo que pase nunca (eso espero) -

\- ¿Y es un paso para saber como se quita la virginidad? - Pregunto otra vez Lyra

\- Joder con tigo Lyra, no, obvio que no, solo sucede si los que se abrazan tienen ganas de hacerlo y las hormonas locas *SE da cuento de lo que dijo* COÑOOO -

\- ¿Como que las hormonas locas? - Dijo Lyra

\- No jodas, ¿sabes que?...me voy a bañar, estoy sucio y no quiero responderte nada -

\- ¿Puedo bañarme con tigo? -***No Lyra, no***- Vamos, no te are nada - Dijo mientras sacaba la lengua -***Ay, no mamas***- Pero si no e empezado - Dijo y me meti corriendo al baño

 ** _Recepción_ [Antonio]**

Veo que susan y su hermana Annie entran al hotel - Hola Susan y Annie...¿que paso? - Pregunte al ver que se devolvieron

\- Hay una tormenta de nieve en la vía para llegar a la ciudad - Dice Susan

\- Sii, y tengo frío - Dice la chiquita Annie

\- Bueno, no queda mas de otra qué se queden aquí mientras pasa la tormenta y se puedan ir - Digo yo

\- Bien -Dice Susan - Yo me quedare aquí calentandome...

\- Yo voy a subir a ver a la mascota de Nero - Dice Annie y empieza a subir por las escaleras [Obvio que por las escaleras]

 ** _Cuarto de Nero_ [Nero]**

Escucho que se abre la puerta del cuarto y se tranca, pero no le importe por que tal vez sea Lyra, luego escucho abriendose la puerta del baño, ahí si que estaba raro, y escucho que alguien se esta quitando la ropa

\- Muy bien, ¿quien anda ahí? - Dije mientras me asomaba...- *Ve a Annie* NO JODAS...¿QUE HACES AQUÍ ANNIE? - Dije nervioso por lo que se había quitando el vestido y se había quedado en bragas

\- ¿Que?...Solo quiero calentarme un poco con el agua -

\- POR EL AMOR A LAS CHUCHAS, ESPERA QUE YO SALGA -

\- ¿Para que?, así no seria divertido...- Dice ella

\- Quedate con Lyra, pero alejate de mi - Le dije asustado

\- Nop, Lyra esta dormida, y la abrigue por el frío...Así que: la diversión nos nas quedamos nosotros -

\- (No mames. Piensa Nero, piensa, PIENSA!.) Oye, traquila, yo no te echo nada... -

\- No, pero si quiero perder la virginidad, prefiero que me la quites tu, y tengo un poco de frío -

\- Si tienes frío, mejor arropate con mis sabanas, o abrigate con mi ropa, pero no exageres con meterte al baño, justamente cuando estoy bañándome yo - Le dijo con champú en el cabello

\- Nop, mejor así -

\- Bien, me arte - Me quite el shampú, me seque y salí rápido antes que entrara

\- Que grosero eres - Me dijo ella

\- No es grosería, solo no quiero tener relaciones con una menor de edad, y seria muy loliconero e pedofilo, en total es lo mismo - Le dijo saliendo del baño y abriendo el closet para buscar ropa

\- bien, entonces no te dejare vestir -

\- Me las ingenio para vestirme, y por favor, vistete, que si alguien entra va a pensar mal - Le dije mientras agarraba ropa de mi closet

\- No, yo tranque con llave -***¿Y donde esta la llave?***- Aquí *Saca la llave* mira...pero no te dejare tenerla - dice y mete las llave en sus bragas o ropa interior

Cuando se descuida, me meto en el baño y tranco la puerta y me visto rápido...

\- No importa que te vistas...Yo tengo igual la llave -

\- *Abre la puerta del baño* No me importa, yo puedo saltar por la ventana si quisiera - Le dije

\- Aja, realmente crees que te creo que lo vas hacer, con esta tormenta que se va a formar? - Dice Annie - No lo creo

\- Bueno, al menos lo intente. Y VISTETE POR EL AMOR DE DIOS -

\- Bien, lo hago solamente por que va hacer frío - Dice y empieza a vestirse

\- tu me recuerda un poco a una hermana de una amiga. Lo digo por que era pervertida hasta el punto de tener relaciones con su mismo sexo - Le dije mientras miraba al otro lado para no verla

\- ¿Ha, si?. Que raro que no te violo entonces -

\- Jejeje, see (Bien, ahora que tengo una conversación normal con ella, no creo que me fastidie mas, espero) -

\- Oye Nero -***¿Si?***- ¿Se te paro? -****¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?***- Nada, solo queria saber -***Que marrana. Igualita a la hermana de mi amiga***-

\- Ha, por cierto, ¿quien es esa amiga? - Me pregunto

\- Una amiga de universidad. No la e visto mas desde que me fui de la casa - Le dije para cerrar el tema

\- Ohhh, esta bien - Dijo Annie - Ya esta empezando la tormenta...

*Lyra despierta*

\- Mira!, por fin tu mascota se desperto de ese sueño profundo - Dijo annie

\- (No estaba dormida, solo fingía, y escucho todo lo que hiciste con Nero, boba niña) - Penso Lyra

\- *Agarra a Lyra* Que linda, que hermosa, que dulzura *Imterrumpe Nero*-

\- Que ricura! -

\- ¿Te estas burlando de mi, Nero? - Dice Annie - Te recuerdo que tengo la llave de tu puerta

\- ¿Tu qué crees? - Dije y al instante me pateo las bolas - DOLORR! - Metí las manos en el pantalón para sobarlas

\- Já, bobo -

*Se escucha a susan llamando a su hermana*

\- ANNIE...SAL, VAMOS A DESCANSAR EN UNA HABITACIÓN - Dice susan

\- YA VOY...*Mira a Nero* No hemos terminado - Dijo mientras me miraba con una mirada aterradora (que me hace pensar que ve ella o que le enseñan) y se retiraba del cuarto sin antes dejar a Lyra en el suelo y se sacaba la llave de ya tu sabes donde [*Cara de desagrado* que marrana]

Annie abre la puerta y susan entra

\- Bien, Annie, vamo...*Mira a Nero* ¿Otra vez estas hablando con tus bolas? - Dijo susan al verme

\- No, de echo... - No termine la palabra cuando Susan me interrumpió -***O LO SE LO QUERIAS ENSEÑAR A MI HERMANA PEQUEÑA, UNA INOCENTE...Y TU SE LAS VAS A ENSEÑAR!...Donde esta tu honor, puto***- ehh?...no, solo -***CALLATE, NO TIENES HONOR *Abre la ventana y mira hacia el horizonte, y se pone la mano en el lado del corazón* no...tienes...honor...***- ...¿No...tienes...frío? - Dije mientras ella seguía mirando al horizonte sabiendo que hay una tormenta de nieve

\- *Le susurro a Annie* ¿Tu hermana es así? - Le digo al ver la actuación pendeja tipo película dramática de guerra divina

\- Si, siempre es así - Me dijo

\- ¿En serio?...Pareciera que llorara arco iris, y como aun tiene el uniforme de mucama, se ve raro - Le dije a Annie

\- A quien le dices rara, estúpido agarra bola - Me dijo Susan

\- Hey, eso sonó como si yo agarrara todas las bolas -

\- Me vale *Cierra la ventana* No quiero que se las bañas a mostrar, sino te dejo desnudo para que puedas conversar mejor con tus bolas. Vamonos, Annie -

Al irse las dos, me levante y cerré la puerta y de inmediato Lyra se empezó a reír

\- JAJAJAJAJAJJAJA -

\- Callate Lyra, no es gracioso -

\- jajaja *se limpia las lágrimas de risa* QUE GRACIOSO JAJAJA -

\- Afff, bien riete, no me importa - Le digo sentandome en la cama

\- JAJAAJA, SIN MENCIONAR LAS PARTE CUANDO ANNIE ENTRO AL BAÑO, JAJAJA -

\- Bien, se como te are callar rapido *Agarra a Lyra y le cierra el hocico con sus manos* ¿Ya te vas a callar? - Dije, pero lyra aun seguia riendose, aún yo con las manos en su hocico

\- No jodas, olvidalo *Le suelto el hocico* -

\- Jajaa, ya..jaja...okey, me callo, pero fue gracioso - Me dijo Lyra

\- Bien, yo tambien admito que fue gracioso, pero raro y problemático para mi - Le dije - Si no fuera tan débil, estuviera llorando en una esquina por lo perturbador que hizo Annie

\- Tampoco exageres, no creo que llores en una esquina por eso...-

\- Es un decir, Lyra, realmente yo no lloro por eso -

\- Pues, perdón, te recuerdo que apenas voy entendiendo las indirectas y las palabras -

-Bueno, tienes razón *Mira la hora* Rayos, ya son las 6 Pm y la tormenta es un poco mas inestable, si sigue así, mañana abra que mover mucha nieve de la entrada del hotel, y mucha te digo...-

\- ¿Y ara mucho frío? - Me pregunto LYra

\- Si, pero dudo con tu pelaje te de frío, pero igual - Le dije mientras iba a la mini-cocina - Voy a preparar la cena, asi que espera

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte? -

\- No, Lyra, la ultima vez que me acompañaste, terminaste quemando el jugo mio, la cuál no se como le hiciste -

\- Fue un accidente -

\- Ajá, como la otra vez que te dije que me pasaras la salsa de tomate ,y me terminaste dando salsa picante con sal...Y ni si quiera se por que la "sal" -

\- jejeje, si lo se, mejor me quedo aquí esperando la comida - Me dijo Lyra

Termine de hacer la cena y Lyra estaba en mi computadora

\- Lyra -***¿Si?***- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? -***Si***- ¿que haces en mi computadora? -*** Nada ***- ¿Segura? -*** Si ***- Entonces por que veo palabras que ni se entienden en google -***Por que solo es tu imaginación ***- Ajá, solo salte de mi computadora -***Esta bien, esta bien***-

\- Toma - Le doy la cena - No hagas desastre. Y cuando termines de comer, dormimos un poco, por que de repente se puede ir la luz - Le dije a lyra

\- Claro...yo...-No completo la palabra cuando se fue la luz por la tormenta - Tuviste que abrir la boca, ¿verdad, Nero?

\- Ups, perdón -

\- Nada de "perdón", ¿ahora como cómo ?-

\- Con la boca, boba -

\- Lo se, pero no veo nada *Se tropieza* auuuhhh, creo que esta es la cama - Dice mientras se monta y se come la empanada

\- Lyra -*** ¿Si? ***- No te tropezaste con la cama, tropezaste con migo y estas sentada en mis piernas -

\- Ohh, por eso sentía algo duro - Dice Lyra

\- Ese no soy yo, es mi empanda que la estas aplastando con las nalgas -

\- Ohh, perdón - Me dijo retirandose

\- En serio?, me arruinaste otra vez la cena. Ahora huele a las nalgas tuyas...Pero no importa, al menos se que eres higiénica, "al menos" -

\- Callate y come, pendejo - Me dijo Lyra

*Se escucha el Señor Antonio por la radio*

\- Nero, ¿estas?...responde, repito responde, se fue la luz, repito, se fue la luz - Dijo Antonio al estilo militar

\- Aqui estoy, repito, aqui estoy - le dije

\- La cacatúa dejo sin luz en el culo, repito, la cacatúa dejo sin luz en el culo -

\- Afirmativo, envío a pene para que penetre la vagina -

\- Recibido, cabeza de pito ayudara tambien en la operación "El huevo que tengo como amigo"- Dijo antonio y se escucha un "Hey" de parte de Manolo

\- Recibido, Señor Dolores delano delgado -

\- Afirmativo. Aquí dejo la transmisión, señor mari conazo - Cuelga

 _ **Recepcion**_ **[Antonio]**

\- *Cuelgo* perfecto, ya sabemos que Nero esta perfecto, ahora, a buscar velas - Les dije a la mucamas que se encontraban en el lugar

\- ¿Como? si no veo un culo - Dice una de las mucamas

\- Yo ni un huevo - Dice otra mucama - *Toca* No, ya encontre uno

\- Pero si estas tocando mi cabeza - Dijo Manolo

\- Ese es el punto - Dijo la mucama riendose

\- Bien, dejen de comportarse como niños y busquen las velas - Dije - *Saca una linterna* Tomen, esto servirá

\- Y yo que hago señor Antonio - Dijo susan

\- Ya que no vemos nada, y tu turno ya termino, deberías encontrar un lugar cálido para mantenerte, que esta haciendo frío - Le dije

\- Puedo quedarme en el cuarto de Nero, Señor Antonio - Dijo Annie

\- Claro, solo no hagas desastre -

\- No, Annie, no vas a ir, ademas que esta oscura - Dijo susan tratando que se quedara con ella

\- No importa *Saca el celular de susan de los cenos de susan * ya esta todo solucionada - Dijo y se va corriendo por las escaleras

\- Niñita pasada *Persigue a Annie* VEN AQUÍ! -

Ufff, esta va a hacer una noche larga, sin luz...solo con frío, y me huele que Nero va a sufrir -

 _ **Cuarto de Nero**_ **[Nero]**

\- No se por que siento que voy a sufrir esta noche -


	5. Una noche loca

***Palabra**** = Personaje hablando en una oración. También sirve para que la persona se responder en una oración otro personaje. Ejemplo:

Hey lyra ¿como estas?-***Bien***-Yo igual, y tu Nero-***Igual de bien***-Como ven el personaje responde cuando menciona su nombre, o al referirse a el...

(Palabra)= Pensamientos  
*Palabra*= Acciones que ejerce el personaje en una oración  
[Palabra]= Son para las aclaraciones  
 **[Personajes]** = Es el cambio de personaje en el capitulo

 **Antes de comenzar el capitulo, quiero aclarar que me instalaron el "Window 7 profecional" esto me da mas privilegio de utilizar todas las herramientas adecuadas de el "Doc Manager" para narrar, por que el antiguo sistema no me dejaba, de echo ERA UNA MIERDA!, bueno gracias por su atencion :3**

* * *

 **Una noche loca**

* * *

 ** _Cuarto de Nero 7 Pm_**

\- Tengo un presentimiento de que algo me pasar, Lyra - Le dije

\- Eso no es raro de ti, a ti siempre te pasan cosas raras y extrañas - Me dijo

\- Eso fue muy grosero - Dije mientras iba a la cocina a buscar velas...Luego de encontraslas, las encendi con la cocina

\- vaya manera de encender las velas - Dice Lyra mientras me vio como las prendia

\- Si no se encontraba fosforos - Dije y repentimante escuche un grito de "Detente Annie" en el pasillo, ahí supe que esta noche no me iba a ir bien

\- Mierda, mi presentimiento tenia razón *Agarra a Lyra* DAME FUERZAS LYRA! -

\- Bajame, pendejo, no te dare nada de fuerzas - Me dijo y me dio un colaso - Conportate, marica

 _Entra Annie y su hermana tambien al cuarto_

Me agache con Lyra en mis brazos en la cocina para que no me vieran

\- Bien, basta de juegos - Dice Susan - No quieres que te juntes con ese degenerado agarra bolas

\- Solo quiero estar con Lyra - Suplico Annie

\- No, te dije que no -

\- Bien, entonces nadie saldra - Dice mientras tranca la puerta con la llave y la esconde en su ropa interior

\- Niñita malcriada, DAME LA LLEVA *Se avalancha sopre ellla tratandole de quitar la llave* Dame!

\- Nooo -

 ** _Pasillo_** ** _(Tercera persona)_**

Pasan dos mucamas frente al cuarto de Nero y escucharon gritos y gemidos

\- Puta madre, ese Nero no tiene piedad - Dice una muscamas

\- Si, cuando tengamos turnos libre, visitamos su cuarto, yo tambien quiero -

\- Buena idea *Chocan los manos*-

 ** _Cuarto de Nero_ [Nero]**

Escuche gemidos y gritos de "NO" y "Basta"

\- Bien, me canse, voy a salir, Lyra, *Frota la cola de Lyra* Santa remedia colita, dame fuerza para correr estas putitas

\- Deja de frotar mi cola *Aparta la cola de las manos de Nero* Como que ahora te esta justando tocarme mas. ¿eh? - Dijo Lyra

\- No, solo quiero que me des suerte, pero olvidolo - Dije y sale del escondite de la cocina y me llevaba velas

Fue a la revisar con una vela que estaba pasando y me entonctre a Susan Bajandole las bragas a Annie

\- DAME LA PUTA LLAVE O TE DEJO EN PELOTAS - Dijo susan

\- DEJAME EN PELOTAS, NO ME IMPORTA -

\- CHICAS YA BASTA - Dije y se detubieron - Estan causando alboroto, sin mencionar la parte que la estas dejando en pelotas

\- Usted se calla, agarra bolas, yo estoy teniendo una discucion sana con mi hermana - Dijo Susan

\- *Mira como susan tiene a Annie* Si, sobre todo "Discucion sana" -Le dije

\- NERO PIENSA RAPIDO - Dijo Annie y me lanzo la llave

\- Eh? - La agarre y Susan salto encima mio tratando de quitarme - QUITATE DE ENCIMA MIO

\- No hasta que me des la llave - Dijo Susan y sin querer me resvale y cai al suelo y derrame la vela tambien y Susan aun seguida encima mio -DAME AGARRA BOLAS

\- AYUDA!, UNA MUCAMA LOCA DRAMATICA ME ESTA ATACANDO SIN LUZ -

\- Deja de lloriquiar. solo quiero que me des la llave - Dijo Susan

\- NO NERO, NO LE DES LA LLAVE - Grito Annie

\- ¿Para que es esta llave? - Pregunto antes de realizar cualquier estupides

\- Esa es la llave de tu puerta, Annie tranco para no salir - Dijo Susan

\- No jodas. Ten Susan *Da la llave* no quiero quedarme encerrado con ustedos dos - Le dije mientras le daba la llave - Y parate. Quero buscar la vela por que no veo nada

\- Es en serio? - Dice Annie - Dame la llave Susan, igual no te servira por que no vemos nada solo esta la luz de la luna

\- No me importa, solo quiero salir de este cuarto - Dice Susan

\- ¿En serio?...DAME LA LLAVE - Dice Annie y se avalancha sobre ella haciendo que se tropieca con mingo otra vez y se caiga en encima mio (otra vez)

\- DAME LA LLAVE -

\- NOOO- Dijo Susan y al parecer la escondio

\- ¿Que le hiciste a la llave? - Pregunto Annie

\- Ja, la escondi -

\- Me imagino que en tu sosten. DAME LA LLAVE -

\- NO, NO ME TOQUES AHI, AHHH -

\- Bueno, ESTO ESTA INCOMODO, DEJENME ACOMDARME JODER - Dije yo

 ** _Pasillo (Tercera persona_ )**

Al frente del cuarto de Nero, pasan otras dos muscas y escuchan el alboroto

\- Oye...¿Estas esuchando lo que yo estoy escuchando? - Dijo una de las dos mucama

\- Si, Lumi, estoy escuchando lo que tu estas escuchando -

\- Pobre a quien le esten dando, no creo que resista. ¿Le ayudamos? -

\- Claro, solo terminemos de limpiar el vomito que causo un bebe por tomar jugo de banana

 _ **Cuarto de Nero**_ **[Nero]**

\- YA FUE SUFICIENTE - Dije mientras me lavantaba de golpe - Depaso que hace frio, ustedes estan molestando...Ya largense

\- Bien le largo - Dice Susan mientras metia sus manos en sus sostenes para sacar la llave, cuanto eso, se escucha un sonido de una llave que cayo al piso - NO, LA DEJE CAER

\- SIII, AHORA NOS QUEDAREMOS AQUÍ - Dijo Annie

\- No si la encuentro pirmero - Dijo Susan

\- No jodas, hagan lo que quierean, pero no rompan la ventana que hace mucho frío - Les dijo y me fui a la cocina

\- ¿Y bien? - Me dice Lyra

\- Nada, solo es que trancaron la puerta con llave y la andan buscando...-

\- Oh, okey. Y tengo frío, ¿como hago para calentarme ? - Dijo Lyra

\- Ponte debajo de las sabanas -

\- Pero ellas estan ahí y me van a ver, mas que todo la loca de Annie...-

\- Bien, entonces de cargo y te calientas en mis brazos, para que no fastidies joder - Le dije y la carge

\- *Sonido de placer* Que calentico - Dijo Lyra

\- No te acostumbre mucho, sino te tiro al piso -

*toc**Toc*

\- ¿Quien sera? - Dije mientras camiaba para abrir la puerta, pero recorde que estaba en llave, y agarre una vela con la mano derecha mientras que la izquierda tenia a Lyra

\- BIEN, DEJEN DE HACER ESTUPIDECES Y AYUDENME A BUSCAR LA LLAVE - Les dije a las dos

\- Bien, solo por que tenemos que abrir - Dijo Annie

\- Nero, somos nosotras - Dijo dos mujeres detras de la puerta

\- Okey, dejame buscar la llave para abrirles la puerta - Les dije

\- LA ENCONTRE! - Dijo susan - Ahora abrire la puerta para irme. Si quieres quedarte Annie, quedate, pero no hagas locuras *ABre la puerta*

Entrasn las dos mucamas - ¿Que se les ofrece? - Les dije

\- Que nos des tambien - dijeron las dos

\- ¿Que les de qué? - Pregunto confuso

\- No te hagas el bobo, escuchamos como le estabas dando a Susan y su hermanita - Dijo una de las mucamas y Susan escucho y regreso

\- ¿Como que a mi y a mi hermana? - Pregunto Susan

\- Los escuchamos haciendo cosas, asi que esperamos a que termine nuestro turno y para venir y venos aqui - Dijo la otra mucama

\- Callate, Yoselin - Dijo Susan a la mucama que acabo de hablar - Ni si quiera eso paso, solo que mi hermana tranco con llave el cuarto de Nero y escondio la llave en su ropa interior para que no agarrara la llave

\- Si claro, no me engañas - Dice Yoselin - Yo escuche bien claro gemidos con Suly

\- Sip, ahora, ¿te uniras a la fiesta?, ya estoy caliente - Dijo Suly

Yo solo me quede quieto por las ustupideces que comenzaron a discutir...Comence a rodearlas lentamente mientras discutian para irme del cuarto, pero yoselin se percato que iba a escapar y tranco la puerta

\- ¿A donde crees que vas Nero? - Dijo yoselin al trancar la puerta

\- Ehh...Solo queria tomar agua - Le dije nervioso

\- Si claro, tu tienes cocina. No me vas engañar tan facilmente *Se quita el vestido* Yo comenzare primero - Dijo al quedarse solo en ropa interior y en sostenes

Agarre la radio - Señor anotnio, ¿me escucha? - Dijo mientras retrocedia de Yoselin

\- Si Nero, te escucho - Dijo antonio

\- Dile a cabeza de huevo que no me agrado mucho estos ultimos meses que estuve aquí - Dije dramaticamente - Los quiero...execto a cabeza de huevo - Se escucho un "Coño" de Manolo

\- Claro, Nero *Lagrimea* que tengas un buen viaje mi compañero compatriota - Dijo antonio - Espero que escuentres tu destino en le mas alla *Cuelga*

 _ **Repcion**_ **[Antonio]**

*Cuelgo*

\- ¿No se cansan de decir estupideces? - Dijo Manolo

\- No *Mira la velas y se pone la mano en el corazon* no y nunca me cansare -

\- *Suspiera* ¿como logre aceptar este trabajo? - Dijo Manolo

 _ **Cuarto de Nero**_ **[Nero]**

Mientras que se acercaba mas Yoselin, yo me alejaba mas...y mas...y mas

\- Oye Yoselin - Dije nervioso mientras se acercaba mas - No puedes, tengo a mi pequeña Lyra y una vela...podrias lasmitar a Lyra y a la vela

\- ¿Como podria lastimar a una vela? - Dice la mucama Yoselin

\- Oye, anda hacer tus con¡chinadas a otra parte que no sea frente de mi hermanita - Dijo Susan

\- No hay mucha iluminacion, no podra ver - Dijo Suly y repentinamente tocaron otra vez la puerta

\- ¿Podemos pasar? - Dijeron

\- NOO - Grite, pero ya pasaron, y resultaron que son otras dos mucamas

\- Ohh, parece que llegamos tarde - Dice una de las mucamas

\- ¿Que estan haciendo aquí Lura y Lumi ? - Dijo Susan

\- Pues para la divercion - Dijo lura

\- Si, tuvimos que limpiar un vomito de bebe por tomar juga de banana, pero fue rapido y venimos rapido para gosar rapido - Dijo lumi

\- Esucharon tambien, ¿verdad? - Dijo Suly

\- Joder - Dijo Susan y carga a Annie

\- ¿Por que me cargas? - Dijo Annie

\- Por que esto se va a poner feo... Perdon por esto Nero, pero arreglatelas solo - Dijo Susan y sale corriendo con annie en los brazos

\- bien, mas privacidad para nosotros - Dijo lura

Al instante sin pensarselos dos veces se empesaron a desvestir

\- (NO MAMES, TE MALDIGO HERMANA DE ANNIE...AHORA QUE HAGO, mientras pienso se van acercando, ademas que tengo a lyra en mis brazon y se esta poniendo tensa tambien...joder...piensa, no jodas, fui entrenado para combate, NO PARA ESTAS CLASES DE SITUACIONES...) Oigan chicas, les recuerdo que lo que escucharon no es cierto, solo escucharon la pelaa de Susan y su hermanita...No me hagan nada - dije alejando casi llegando a la cocina

\- Si es mentira me da igual - Dijo Suly - Me gustan los menores de edad

\- A mi que se pongan nervioso - Dijo Lura

\- A mi que se hagan los dificiles, eso lo pone mas interesante - Dijo yoselin

\- A mi los que se resisten - Dijo lumi

\- Venga, no sean así, tengo la vela en mi mano derecha y a mi pequeña mascota en mi brazo izquierdo - Dije tratando de convercerlas

\- Eso no nos convencera. ¿Donde comenzaremos, chicas? - Dijo Yoselin

Todas apuntaron al pantalon, y me puse nervios...tenia ganas de encerranme en el baño y no abrir hasta el dia siguiente

\- jejeje *Retrocede* tranquilas, tranquilas, no quiero problemas...jejje...- Dije y retrocedia al baño que quedaba al lado de la entrada de la cocina

\- Nero, rapido, hace frío y quiero calentarmen con tigo - Dijo Suly - De echo, todas queremos

\- Jejeje - Al instante apage la vela y corri hacie el baño y me tranque

\- PUTA. SE NOS ESCAPO - Dijo Yoselin

\- No jodas, a la proxima atacamos rapido en vez de esperar - Les dijo Lumi

\- Si, vamosnos, el ambiente se pone frío y necesitamos calor - Dijo Lura

\- Bueno, no queda de otra. Vamonos - Dijo Suly y se vistieron y trancaron la puerta antes de irse

\- Uffffffffffffffff, que alivio...¿o no, Lyra? -

\- Uff, tienes razón, me estaban asustando esas cuatro...-

\- Bueno, ya que me da miedo salir, nos quedamos en el baño hasta que sea de dia - Le dije

\- Si, mejor quedarnos aquí, y esta haciendo mas frío -

 _ **Recepcion (Tercera persona)**_

Se puedo ver a apenas por la oscuridad cuatro personas bajando por las escaleras... en direccion a la recepcíon

\- ¿Quien anda hay? - Pregunta el Seño Anotnio, [Solo para aclarar de un puta vez: El señor antonio tiene un pelo largito como un hipi y lentes redondos chiquitos xD]

\- Somos nosotras, Señor Anotonio - Dijo Yoselin

\- Ohhh, me alegro que no fuera mas nada - Dijo el Señor Antonio

\- Aja, bueno, ¿que mas toca hacer? - Dijo Suly

\- Nada, por ahora nada. Las siento deprimidas - Dijo Antonio - ¿Algo les paso?

\- Si, algo que Nero no quizo - Dijo Lumi

\- Ohh, no importa, sea lo que sea que le iban ahcer, pueden hacer lo comigo - Dijo Antonio mientras extiende los brazos

\- NO, viejo cochino pervertido - Dijo Lura

\- Hey, solo un poquitico - Dijo otra vez Antonio

\- Dije que no - Dijo de nuevo Lura

\- Rayos, a la prosima me acegurare de traer soborno -

\- Ni con eso funcionara - Dijo Suly

\- RAYOS - Grito Anotnio - y por cierto, ¿donde esta Susan y Annie?

\- ¿Me llamabas? - Dice susan mientras salia de un cajon debajo de escritorio

\- ¿QUE RAYOS HACES AHÍ? - Dijo Antonio

\- Escondiendome junto con mi hermana -

\- La verdad, es por una estupides que nos escondemos, pero acepte por el frío que tengo - Dijo Annie

 _ **Cuarto de Nero**_ **[Nero]**

\- Oye Nero - Dice Lyra -***¿Si?**- ¿Por que a ti te pasan estas cosas? jajaja -***Callate Lyra, sino te meto en el escusado y fijate que no lo e lavado en semanas***- Ay no -*** ay si***-

\- Solo no hables que hace frío - Le dije

\- Si, hace mucho frío, pero no entiendo por que no reaccionas al frío, yo no reacciono por mi pelaje, pero tu no tienes pelaje - Dijo Lyra

\- Es por que soy resistente al frío, y un poco al calor -

\- Solo sigue abrazndome que tengo frío - Dijo Lyra empezandose a acurrucar en mis brazos

\- ¿Por que no abrazas al escusado? -

\- PODRIAS DEJAR EN PAZ AL ESCUSADO -

\- No, tengo ganas de meterte en él - Le dije bormeando

\- Osea, ¿me crees poblacion flotante? - Dijo Lyra [El que entendio, entendio xD]

\- No, pero si quieres puedes ser la acaldesa de la problacion -

\- Cochino, solo abrazame, tengo frío...Y NO HABLES, TENGO SUEÑO -

\- Esta bien, te dejare tranquila. Duerme, no te moelestare mas - Le dije por que yo tambien estaba cansado

\- Bien - Dijo Lyra y cerro los ojos para dormir... y le empiezo a acariciar la crin

\- Bueno, descansa, por que presiento que mañana sera un dia bien largo como hoy - [Lo dice por que ya tengo planeado que colocare en el proximo capitulo :D y como me conocen sin duda que va a estar de locura :D *Risa malvada*]

\- Si algo loco pasa mañana, te mordere la pierna - Dijo Lyra

\- Fuchalas, ya creo que mi presentimiento se fue a la mierda-

* * *

 _QUE ONDA CHAVALES!, solo les pido disulpas por un capitulo un poco corto, estuvo dificil la verdad, pero lo logre...Solo quiero mandar saludos a todos lo que vean esta cosa y avisarles que va haber una saga...asi es señores, una saga como de dos capitulos o mas, depende de mi rendimiento miserable, que no les voy a decir...se trata de un secuestro, pero tranquilos que eso viene mas adelante, primero tiene que disfrutar la comedia antes qeu venga la accion dura como mojon atascado...NO VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA :D  
_ PD: La saga quizas le llame "Circo corrupto"...Chao :P


	6. Primera sonrisa de felicidad

***Palabra**** = Personaje hablando en una oración. También sirve para que la persona se responder en una oración otro personaje. Ejemplo:

Hey lyra ¿como estas?-***Bien***-Yo igual, y tu Nero-***Igual de bien***-Como ven el personaje responde cuando menciona su nombre, o al referirse a el...

(Palabra)= Pensamientos  
*Palabra*= Acciones que ejerce el personaje en una oración  
[Palabra]= Son para las aclaraciones  
 **[Personajes]** = Es el cambio de personaje en el capitulo

* * *

 **Primera sonrisa de felicidad**

* * *

Me desperté por la iluminación de sol...y veía que Lyra no estaba en mis brazos...

\- *Vosteso* Me pregunto *vosteso* donde estará Lyra - Dije mientras me levantaba y veía a Lyra con la cabeza metida en el lavamanos

\- LYRA, ¿QUE TE DIJE SOBRE METER LA CABEZA EN EL LAVAMANOS? -

\- Si, si, ya se *Saca la cabeza* pero al menos disfrute mientras estabas dormido - Dijo mientras se bajaba

\- Si, como sea. Vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre - Le dije mientras salia del baño y iba a la cocina, total, la cocina quedaba al lado

\- Oye Nero, ¿busco el periódico?...-

\- ¿Para qué? tu sabes muy bien que los escritores son como medio retrasados - Le dije mientras buscaba en los gabinetes huevos

\- Me da igual...-

\- Bien, pero procura que no te vea nadie...y ten cuidado ya que gracias a la tormenta ya hay nieve por doquier - Le dije y ella entendio el mensaje

\- Ok - Dijo salio del cuarto

 **[Lyra]**

Ali del cuarto para buscar el periódico, eran como las 9 Am...los clientes se estaban levantando. Baje y salude al Señor antonio...Luego sali a buscar el periódico cuando salí, vi mucha cosa blanca a la que llaman nieve, y estaba frío, muy frío el ambiente...así que agarre el periódico con mi hocico y entre rápido...y me fue corriendo al cuarto de Nero...entro y veo que Nero esta haciendo unas cosas a la tele

\- Fofa Fero - Le dije con el periódico en el hocico

\- Coño Lyra, primero quita el periódico de tu hocico y luego me dices -

-*Deje el periódico en el piso* ¿Te molesta que hable con algo en la boca?...sabes...no es lo único que me podría meter a mi boca -

 **[Nero]**

\- Ay no mames, Lyra, no digas esas indirectas tan obvias -

\- Callate y toma el periódico. Ademas, ¿que haces en la tele? - Me pregunto

\- Ando ocupado acomodando unas cosas pare ver el capitulo 100 de MLP en HD con blue right y toda mierda -

\- Ahh, bueno,y el desayuno? - Dijo Lyra acercándose

\- El tuyo lo deje en la cocina, por que el mio, ya me lo comí - le dije agarrando el control y prendiendo la tele

 _En la tele..._

Cayo en un canal de un programa de comedia y el actor estaba apunto de tomar sopa

 _\- ¡MESERO!_

 _\- ¿En que le puedo ayudar, señor?_

 _\- Pruebe la sopa_

 _\- Se la podemos cambiar_

 _\- ¡PRUEBELA!_

 _\- ¿Y la cuchara?_

 _\- Eso pendejo, ¿donde chingados esta la cuchara?..traémela_ _cabrón_

 **-** ¿Que rayos? - Cambio de canal

 _-_ _Doctor, dígame la verdad, ¿que es lo que tengo?_

 _\- ¿Sabe como se dice "2 mas" en ingles?_

 _\- Two more_

 _\- Exacto, tienes un "Two more" en el cerebro, jajaja y te vas a morir_

\- Que doctor mas hijo de su madre - Cambio de canal

 _\- había una vez, un perro callejero, que lucho por su hormiga contra un búfalo y un_ _delfín_

\- *Apaga el televisor* No quiero escuchar mas -

\- Que paso - Dice Lyra volviendo al cuarto

\- Nada, nada *Agarra el periódico* solo cosas estúpidas en la tele - Dice y empieza a leer el periódico

\- Haber...ehhh..."Un perro protege a una hormiga...- Rápidamente leo otra sección por que se que iba a decir - Ehh veamos..."Se busca novio"...¿que clase de chica coloca un anuncio así?!...

\- No lo se, pero sigue leyendo - Dijo lyra

\- Haber..."Un adolescente desaparecido" - Dije y vi que estaba mi foto en "Se buscan"

\- No mames, lyra, ven a ver esto -

\- ok *ve* Mira, ya estas en los desaparecidos Nero...eres famoso jajjaa-

\- Callate, Lyra, esto es un poco preocupante, ya que cualquiera puede verlo y reconocerme - Le dijo mientras aviento el periódico por la ventana

\- ¿Por que lanzas el periódico? - Dijo Lyra

\- Para que nadie lo vea

 _ **Frente a la entrada del hotel**_ **(Tercera persona)**

Se ve un periódico cayendo del primer piso y le cae en la cara a una persona

\- Uyy no, ¿que es esto? - Dijo el chico mientras abría el periódico

\- ohh, un desaparecido...Bueno, mejor entro al hotel, hace frío

 _ **Cuarto de Nero**_

 **[Nero]**

-..- Llaman por la radio

\- Nero, ¿estas ahí?...- Dijo Antonio

\- Si, dígame -

\- Baja, necesito que te encargues de sacar la pelotuda nieva de la pelutada entrada con la pelotuda pala- Dijo Antonio

\- Okey, Señor antonio, me encargare de sacar la pelotuda nieve de la pelotuda entrada con la pelotuda pala - Le dije y colgué

\- Por que dijiste tanta "pelotuda" Nero? - Dijo Lyra

\- Y por que tu estas tan llena de pelos Lyra? - LE dije para fastidiarla

\- No empieces, por favor, apenas son las 9 de la mañana...¿Al menos te puedo acompañar? - dijo lyra

\- Bien. Acomodate que hace frío - Digo mientras busco un abrigo en el closet

\- No jodas, mejor salgo -

Baje y busque la cojonuda pala, para despejar la nieve...tarde como 5 minutos, pero la halle...

\- Bueno, Lyra, vamos, tenemos que limpiar la entrada...corrección, yo tengo que limpiarla mientras que tu te quedas durmiendo en la nieve

\- Bueno, me da igual - Dijo Lyra - solo terminemos esto rápido para entrar, que hace frío

Caminamos y nos detuvimos frente de la recepción y se veía que el Señor Antonio estaba atendiendo a un tipo con una vestimenta rara

\- Buenos días, Señor Antonio. Como amaneció?...si me dice "Vivo" are que ya no lo este - Le dije para bromear un ratico

\- Tranquilo. Amanecí normal, con ganas de dominar el mundo, pero creo que no voy a poder - Me dijo- Por cierto, ¿y tu abrigo?

\- No lo encuentro, pero no importa, yo soy un poco resistente al frío - Le dijo

\- Seguro cariño - Me dijo el chamo quien tenia un periódico en la mano, rápidamente me aleje de él - tranquilo, cariño, no te are nada, te ves crugiente, pero no soy de los que violan

\- Ufff-

\- Soy de los que secuestran -

\- Ay no, *agarra a lyra* A ir a limpiar la entrada se a dicho - Dije mientras salia

\- Se parece al adolescente perdido - Dijo el chamo homo - naa, quizás son ilusiones mías

\- disculpe, ¿ podría de dejar de hablar solo? - Dijo antonio

 ** _Entrada del hotel_**

\- Bueno, a sacar la nieva de la entrada...(Pero creo que el periódico que lance, lo tenia el tipo...por que no lo veo...Bueno termino con esto rápido) -

\- Bien, mientras tanto, yo me quedare a jugar con la nieve - dijo Lyra mientras empezaba a corre en la nieve...

\- já, igualita a un perrito...- dije mientras caminaba para ver que tenia que sacar de la entrada

\- Callate *Lanza nieve con su cola* -

\- Deja de hacer eso, sino te usare como pala - le dije y dejo de tirarme nieve con su cola

\- Esta bien, esta bien - Dijo alejándose cuidadosamente

\- Bien, comenzare a limpiar - Dije para empezar ya

 _5 minutos después_

\- Bueno, ya casi termino - dije mientras me sentaba en la nieve que rodea la entrada...y noto que un niño me ve

\- Oiga señor - Me dice el niño que tenia como una bota en la cabeza

\- ¿SI?-

\- ¿Por que usted no tiene abrigo?...¿esta loco? -

\- Mas loco estas tu que usas una bota como sombrero -

\- Pero... aun que sea tengo abrigo - Me saca la lengua y se va corriendo

\- Que niño mas raro - Dije y me pare y veía a los alrededores para ver donde estaba Lyra

\- LYRA, LYRA!...- La llamo, pero no sale

\- Bien, si así quieres jugar...VEN PERRA DE MIERDA PELUDA - De inmediato Lyra aparece en un montículo de nieve

\- ¿Que me dijiste? - Dijo Lyra con una mirada amenazadora

\- Nada, ahora ve a jugar de nuevo, tengo que seguir sacando nieve - Le dije y seguí quitando la nieve del camino

 _4 minutos después  
_  
\- Ufff, al fin termine. Bueno Lyra, vayámonos - Le dije y salio de un montículo titiritando

\- Te-te-ngo...mu-cho fri-frio - Dijo ella

\- Demonios Lyra, *La carga* Esto te pasa por meterte a esos montículos, estas bien loca, no queda mas de otra que subir y abrigarte - Le dije mientras cargaba a Lyra y con llevaba la pala y entraba al hotel

 _ **Hotel 9:30 Am**_

Entre y Anotonio me vio que cargaba a Lyra

\- ¿Que le paso a LYra? - Dijo el Señor antonio

\- Nada, solo tiene frío -

¿Quieres saber la manera mas fácil de calentarla? - Dijo antonio mientras me miraba con esta cara ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

\- Dime -

\- Frotate con ella - Dijo anotonio ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

\- En serio, no me voy a cansar de decirte que no soy zoofilico - Le dije

\- Oshe, sho shi lo ashria - Dijo antonio

\- Tu si, pero yo no, y habla bien - Le dije mientras me retiraba a mi cuarto...Subí y estaba el gay en el pasillo caminando y pasa al lado mio y me agarra una nalga

\- HEY,HEY...que paso? - Le dijo

\- Nada- Me dijo - Solo que me provoco

\- no me importa, no lo vuelvas hacer - Dije mientras me retiraba nuevamente a mi cuarto

Entre y recosté a Lyra en la cama y le puse mis sabanas encima de ella

\- Listo, mejor. Así te quitara la hipotermia - Le dije a ella mientras iba a la cocina a buscar chocolate para hacer y dárselo tibio - (Que pedo con ese maricón)- Dije en mi mente- (No puedo creer que me acosa, que asco. Eso sin duda no es normal, ni mucho menos para mi) - Le dije al terminar de encontrar el chocolate y empezar a prepararlo

\- ¿Como te sientes Lyra? - Le dije al asomarme

\- Ufff...un poco me-mejor - Me dijo Lyra, y se veía muy cómoda la verdad - Cuando quieras te caliento

Escucho muy bien lo que dijo Lyra - ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que dijiste? -

\- No, sin embargo, me vale verga -

\- Dios!, cada vez te comportas mas como una humana - Le dije [Esta frase me la dijo el loco de zero lynx xD]

\- No es tu problema, ahora, traeme el cafe -

\- Es chocolate - Le dije

\- Bueno... traeme el puto chocolate -

\- Demonios con esta loca - Dije entrando en la cocina y preparando el cafe...digo, el chocolate...

\- Toma lyra, ya esta listo - Le dije mientras me acercaba a la cama para darle el chocolate...Ella lo agarro con su cola y se lo empezó a beber

\- *Toma un sorbo* Oye Nero, esto esta muy bueno. Gracias - Me dijo y se lo siguió tomando

\- De nada. Es deber mio cuidarte, ¿recuerdas?... -

\- Lo se. Sabes?...me trae recuerdos de cuando nos conocimos - Dije lyra al tomar otro sorbo

\- Aja, que ni se diga por que viniste de un cogido peluche - Le dije sentándome en la cama

\- Callese o te tiro el chocolate -

\- Esta bien...*Suspira* ¿Quieres ver televisión? - Le dije al agarrar el control

\- Claro -

Prendo la tele

 _hubo un robo a mano armada en el sector_

\- No *Cambia* -

 _Delincuentes acosas a señora en el super mercado_

\- No *Cambia* -

 _EL FIN DEL MUNDO SE ACERCA!_

\- Tampoco *Cambia* -

 _Barney es un dinosaurio..._

\- MENOS! *Cambia* -

\- ¿Podías dejar un solo canal? - Me ijo Lyra

\- Es que no pasan nada bueno - Le dije a Lyra y termine quitándome el control con su cola y mantenía el chocolate con sus patas delanteras y le cambia

 _EL CIRCO LLEGA A LA CIUDAD, ASI ES SEÑORES, EL CIRCO LLEGA, CON ENTRETENIMIENTO EXCLUSIVO DE PAYASOS Y MALABARISTAS, CUERDA FLOJA Y ENTRE OTRAS COSAS...SOLO CON 200 LA ENTRADA...ASI ES... 200!...NO DESAPROVECHEN ESTA OFERTA..._

\- Wow, Nero, LLEVAME AL CIRCO...¿SIII? -

\- No -

\- Vamos, por favor - Dijo de nuevo

\- No es no -

\- POR FAVOR-POR FAVOR-POR FAVOR- POR FAVOR -

\- ESTA BIEN! - Pegue el grito que se escucho en el pasillo

\- SIII - Dijo Lyra animada - pero dime ¿por que no quieres llevar?

\- Por razones de crueldad animal...Ese circo utilizan a los animales como entretenimiento y algunos los tratan como basura - Le dije a Lyra - ¿En verdad quieres ir? ¿en verdad quieres ver lo malo del ser humano?...¿en verdad? - Le dije y rápidamente se sintió mal y deprimida

\- Bueno..*Baje la mirada* si tu dices que es malo ...entonces... no iremos - Dijo Lyra un poco triste...la verdad, me bajaba el animo verla así, ya que ella siempre me animaba...como sea, pero me animaba...

\- *Suspiro* Bien Lyra, iremos...pero no debemos dejar que te vean - Le dije y ella me miro se levanto dejando el control en la cama y agarrando el vaso de chocolate con la cola y me abrazo y me dio un beso en el cachete

\- Gracias - Dijo y se volvió a meter en las sabanas - Si algo sale mal, te are caso en todo lo que me digas acerca de este mundo

\- Jé - Dije con una pequeña sonrisa...pero esta sonrisa era diferente, esta sonrisa era de...FELICIDAD... no sentí algo así jamas en mi vida ... y la verdad, me sentía feliz de que alguien a quien protejo, se sienta feliz, me hizo pensar en "¿Que aria si la perdiera?"...de repente, mi mente reflejo una imagen de mi mama abrazándome cuando apenas había nacido...eso me hizo soltar una lagrima

\- Nero, ¿estas bien? - Me dijo mientras tenia una lagrima y los ojos rojos

\- Ehh?...ohh...no nada *Se limpia los ojos* nada Lyra, solo que me vino algo por mi mente - Le dije mientras me levantaba y salia del cuarto, para buscar el periódico donde salia mi anuncio de desaparecido...cuando de repente veo al maricón saliendo de su habitación

\- HEY, TU - Le dije, y de inmediato volteo a verme

\- Oh, veo que desdiste verme...Me alegro - Dijo el chamo mientras caminaba gaymente hacia mi y se acerco tanto y trataba de darme un beso...pero puse mi mano en su boca y lo tire al piso

\- Solo quiero decirte algo - Le dije

\- Oye tranquilo - Dijo él - En el pasillo no, en una habitación es mas decente...Y tienes muchas fuerza para derribarme solo con un mano

\- Oye, si vuelves hablar te saco los sesos de un puñetazo...solo quiero que me des el periódico que encontraste en la entrada del hotel - Le dije y me pare y lo ayude a levantar...para que la gente que pasaba no pensara mal, como ayer cuando se fue la luz

\- Si lo quieres, me tendrás que dar algo a cambio - Me dijo

\- ¿Que quieres? -

-..- El chico coloca su mano en mi pecho

\- Que me des algo, y tienes músculos duros -

\- Te puedo romper las piernas y el cráneo...¿eso cuenta? - Le dije

\- No, pero me toma tu periódico - Me dijo el mientras me daba el periódico - Bueno, nos vemos corazón, - Se despide guiñándome el ojo...Lo único que sentí ese momento, fue escalofríos horriblemente...como cuando vez una sombra que se mueve, pero en este caso es un homo...Termine y me metí al cuarto

\- ¿En donde estabas? - Me pregunto

\- Nada, despejando la mente un rato - Le dije mientras que me iba a la cocina y me sentaba en un mesón - Bueno, *Abre el periódico* A ver

\- _Desaparecido. Chico de 17 años desaparece tras una pelea con su madre. Tras la pelea, el chico cuyo nombre es Nero tomo una decisión de huir de casa con su mascota...Su madre a llanto suplico a las autoridades que lo hallaran, pero, no se pudo hacer nada, ya que el paradero era inconcluso. Hasta el día de hoy, no se a podido localizar la ubicación exacta..._

\- No...ma...mes... Esto se pone un poco peligroso, y me imagino que sussy le dijo sobre Lyra. Bueno, pero no tengo marcha atrás - Dije mientras agarraba un encendedor y quemaba el periódico

\- *Snif**snif* NERO!...¿QUE SE QUEMA? - me dijo lyra

\- LOS FRIJOLES COÑO - Dije para que no supiera que quemaba en realidad

-..- Suena el radio de Nero

\- *Contesta* Hola - Dice Nero

\- Nero...¿que se quema arriba? - Pregunto Antonio

\- Mis frijoles -

 _ **Recepción**_ **(tercera persona)**

\- ¿Que se quema allá arriba? - Pregunto Manolo

\- Los frijoles de Nero -

\- JAJAJAJA -

\- No se por que te causa risa, Manolo -

* * *

 **Bueno, os dejo aquí por falta de ideas, por que las ahorro cuando venga el momento...y "OJO" con esto: Apenas son las 9 de la mañana en el capitulo y termine el episodio...Significa que demorara como el dia anterior que duro 5 capitulos un dia...Solo espero que se me meta algo en la mente y no coloque el dia tan largo...QUE PASEN UN DIA DE PUTAMADRE !**


	7. La pequeña Magia de Lyra

***Palabra**** = Personaje hablando en una oración. También sirve para que la persona se responder en una oración otro personaje. Ejemplo:

Hey lyra ¿como estas?-***Bien***-Yo igual, y tu Nero-***Igual de bien***-Como ven el personaje responde cuando menciona su nombre, o al referirse a el...

(Palabra)= Pensamientos  
*Palabra*= Acciones que ejerce el personaje en una oración  
[Palabra]= Son para las aclaraciones  
 **[Personajes]** = Es el cambio de personaje en el capitulo

* * *

 **La pequeña "magia" de Lyra  
**

* * *

Luego de colgarle al señor Antonio e decirle esa mentira de "Los frijoles quemados" me redirigí a la cama con Lyra [Ni se les ocurra pensar mal]

\- *Se sienta*Aff, este día lo presiento aburrido - Digo mientras estoy sentado

\- ¿Y que paso con los frijoles? -

\- Ohh, están bien, solo un poco quemados, pero aun así, no lo podemos comer -

\- Bueno *Sale de las cobijas* Ya me siento mejor. Gracias Nero -

\- No hay de que...Ademas, ahora que me vengo acordando...¿No puedes hacer magia? - Le pregunte a lyra, y me miro con cara de "¿Que es eso, se come?"

\- Ehhhh...¿Que es eso?...¿otra cosa sexual? -

\- ¿Por que tienes que pensar mal y decir que todo lo que te digo va a hacer sexual ? -

\- No se, por que sigo con la duda de la virginidad - Me dijo - Que por cierto, no me has dicho nada de eso

\- No te diré nada, solo quería saber, ya que tu puedes hacer magia...eso creo. La magia te permitirá manipular cosas que no puede con tus cascos -

\- Bueno, no se de que me hablas, pero dejame ver...Ya que tu eres mas inteligente que yo...¿como crees que pueda hacer magia? -

\- Yo que se, quizás requiere concentración...Y concentrate en un objeto -

\- Bien, dejame ver si puedo mover el control - Dice Lyra mientras miraba fijamente el control del televisor, y ponia una cara como si se le hubiera atascado una buena entre las nalgas

\- *Para* Nero...*jadeo* esto no esta funcionando -

\- Intenta de nuevo -*** Bien ***-

-..- Intenta de nuevo, pero no pasa nada

\- *Jadeo*Esto es molesto - Dijo lyra mirándome

\- Lo se, pero quiero saber si realmente puedes utilizar magia...-

\- Bien. Un intento mas, y no lo vuelvo a intentar - Dice Lyra mientras intenta de nuevo - Nero, CREO QUE ESTOY APUNTO DE LOGRARLO

\- GENIAL -

\- AQUI VIENE - Dijo lyra, y se tira un gas

\- *Se tapa la nariz* Pudiste haber dicho "AQUI VIENE UN GAS" pero noooo, tuviste que tirartelo -

\- Uy si, MR sifrino, señor del buen olor. El anti-conchinada -

\- Ya entendí -

\- Ya con esto se sabe que no puedo hacer magia, bobo - Me dijo sacándome la lengua

\- Bien. Pero si realmente puedes hacerla, solo necesitas un empujón -

\- No quiero que me empujen -

\- Solo es un puto decir, Lyra -Dije mientras me levantaba

\- Ajá, ¿y a donde vas? -

\- a ver en que le puedo ayudar al Señor Antonio, por que aquí ando aburrido - Le dije iba a la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos por el frío

\- ¿Te puedo acompañar?...- Dijo Lyra bajándose de la cama

\- No. Sigue practicando - Dije mientras salia de mi habitacion...

Al salir, vi a lumi por los pasillos llevando unas sabanas...Solo voltee e hice que no la vi, hasta que me vio ella

\- Nero...¿a donde vas?...- Dice mientras me ve - ve que me debes la de ayer en la noche -

\- *Se detiene* ejejeje...pues...creo que prefiero quedarme virgen... - dije mi me lanzo una toalla en la cara

\- Eso lo veremos - Dice lumi mientras se iba

\- ESPERA, TU TOALLA - La lanzo y se la pego en la cara y salgo corriendo

\- jajaja, que cosa - Bajo y veo que el señor antonio no esta en la recepción, sino lo que parece ser un nuevo empleado

\- Ehhh...*Miro hacia los lados...y vuelvo a mirar al chico*..¿quien exactamente eres? - LE dije

\- Nose, ¿quien eres tu? - Me dijo

\- No hasta que me digas tu nombre -

\- Nose...ahora dime el tullo -

\- ¿Como que no vas a saber tu nombre?...Dimelo y te digo el mio - Le dije

\- Te estoy diciendo que Nose -

\- Y yo te estoy diciendo que me lo digas -

\- Y yo que Nose... -

\- AAHHHH COÑO - Grite y Antonio no me fije que estaba al lado mio y lo asuste

\- Ay Nero *Se toca el pecho* que susto me diste - Dice Antonio

\- No te hagas el mariquitas, ¿quien diablos es este tipo? - Le dijo al Señor Antonio

\- Nose - Dijo Antonio

\- ¿Como que tu tampoco sabes? -

\- Coño el se llama Nose - Dijo Antonio - Y el sera el nuevo encargado de la recepción

\- Ohhhh...Yaa. Perdón, no te entendía, Nose - Le dije al chico nuevo - ¿Que pensaron tus padres al colocarte ese nombre?

\- Yo no se, ahora dime tu nombre - Me dijo

\- je, me llamo Nero, mucho gusto...-

\- Bien, perfecto..-

\- Nero ¿y por que bajaste?...¿que no estabas con Lyra? - Me dijo antonio afincando su codo en el mesón

\- Si, pero se echo un gas y baje, y por lo aburrido que estaba -

\- jaja, ¿y que le diste de comer para que se tirara un gas? ¿los frijoles que se te quemaron? jajaja -

\- No *Camina* como sea, quiero salir un rato. Nos vemos - Le dije dirigiéndome a la puerta

\- Espera -

-..- Me detuve

\- ¿Que? - Dije al detenerme

\- Nero, si tienes un pequeño trauma de agarrar cosas filosas...¿como coño le hace para hurtar la mantequilla en el pan? -

\- Por que utilizo cosas plásticas...fijate -

\- Já...vez Manolo, te dije...Ahora dame tu paga de hoy, coño de tu madre - Dijo y se acerca Manolo triste y le da unos billetes...yo solo salí por lo tonta que era la escena y me despedí con el chico nuevo le dije "Nos vemos" antes de salir

Salí y vi hacia el cielo, veía como caía cada copa de nieve, hacia también frío. El cielo se veía lindo en época navideña, se veía la nieva con claridad en el suelo...Comencé a caminar mientras pateaba la nieve que estaba en el piso, no tenia abrigo ni nada. Vi a lo lejos que algunas personas se estaban tirándose en trineo en la cima de la montaña...y seguí caminando...mirando al suelo...pensando...pensando muchas cosas que me vinieron en la cabeza de repente...Eso incluye mi cumpleaños, a nadie le e dicho cuando cumplo...creo, no que yo recuerde, pero muy pronto sera el aniversario del hotel, lleva ya 6 años trabajando y se hizo famoso en distintos lugares...Pero bueno...Seguí caminando hasta adentrarme al bosque, y luego voltee a ver al hotel, y seguí caminando...la verdad, nunca había explorado el bosque...No tendré problemas con los animales ya que están hibernando...solo los lobos, y eso de broma...

Seguí caminando y escuche un grito de "Detente" y escuche disparos también...la típica reacción mía es averiguar..Salte a un árbol de 4 metros y me fui saltando en rama en rama. Hasta llegar donde unos hombre se enfrentaban a unos lobos, y había dos herido

\- Mierda - Dije en la rama agachado - ¿Ahora que hago?...Podría ayudarlos, pero no me quiero meter en problemas...

En ese mismo momento, el señor Antonio me llamo por la radio

\- ¿Nero?...¿Nero?...¿estas ahí? - Me dijo y yo solo apague la radio, pero los lobos me escucharon y se dirijieron hacia a mi

\- Demonios, ¿que haces en ese árbol chico? - Me dijo uno de los guardias que tenia un arma, él era el único que no estaba herido, era el que defendía a sus compañeros heridos

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - Le dije a lo lejos del árbol

\- NO, VETE ES MUY PELIGROSO, YA LLAME REFUERZOS - Me dijo él

\- Jajaja, para que lleguen tus refuerzos, no va hacer fácil. Te recuerdo que esto es casi el centro del bosque, y casi nadie se adentra, ademas que estamos a kilómetros de una estación policíaca - Le dije para convencerla de ayudarle

\- *Suspira* Bien. Pero no le hagas daño, solo inmovilizalos - Me dijo mientras tapaba las heridas de unos de sus compañeros y agarraba un arma - TEN, INMOVILIZALOS CON ESTO - Me lanza un paralizador

\- *Agarra el arma* Gracias - Me dio el arma y salte hacia atrás y los lobos empezaron a seguirme...eran como 5 en total

\- Jajaja, como siempre, atacan en manada, eso si es un fastidio (Recuerda Nero, inmovilizar, no matar) -

Un salto hacia a mi, pero lo agarra con mi mano izquierda del cuello y le apretaba la traquea para que se quedara inconsciente...mientras otro salta hacia mi, pero le disparo en cuello, para que le surja mas efecto, y me defendí con mi rodilla, prácticamente el lobo choco con mi rodilla y se quedo en el suelo con la nieve como moviendo una pata

\- Mierda, creo que lo mate...creo..- Suelto el otro lobo de la mano izquierda, al parecer se había quedado sin oxigeno y quedo inconsciente...- Bien, ya esta dos, quedan 3...

\- Ven, lobezno lobezno, ven...no como lobeznos - Dos corrieron hacia mis piernas, los deje para darles oportunidad, pero lo único que hacían era mordeme el jeans..mientras que el otro salto y le di un suave cabezazo, pero igual se quedo en el suelo moviendo la pata como el otro ajajaja y los que estaban mordiendome los jeans, les dispare las ultimas balas, y a los 5 segundos se quedaron inmovilez

Camino hacia la cabaña del guardia de bosque, y toco la puerta

-..- El guardia me abre

\- ¿Ya te encargaste de ellos?! - Dijo impresionado

\- Ehhh...si, ¿por que?...Y ten *Le da el arma* -

\- Impresionante, ¿ donde están? -

\- Allá - Digo mientras señalo el lugar - Por cierto, a dos sin querer me paso y como que le dieron convulsiones

\- ¿QUEE? -

\- Nada, jajaja no, mentira, están perfectos, solos inconsciente - LE dije - Bueno, me retiro. Que tenga un buen dia

\- Igual. Muchas gracias joven - Me dijo el guardia mientras entraba de nuevo...me imagino que para terminar de curar a sus amigos...pero bueno, yo solo camina en dirección al hotel de nuevo, y pase donde los lobos, y vi que los dos aun movían la pata.

\- Mierda, creo que daño un nervio *Corre* mejor me voy -

 _ **Cabaña**_ **[Tercera persona]**

\- Que chico mas raro...*Camina* Oigan, ¿están bien? - Dijo el guardia sus 2 compañeros

\- Si. ¿Que paso? -

\- Un chico de por suerte, me ayudo con los lobos...y me dio tiempo de meterlos a la cabaña -

\- Eso es maravilloso...¿y quien es ese chico para agradecerle? - Dijo uno que estaba sentado en el piso

\- No se, solo se fue en dirección al hotel de Antonio -

\- Bueno. Cuando nos recuperemos por completo, vamos a buscarlo a ver si le agradecemos - Dijo uno que estaba sentado en el sofá

 ** _Hotel_ [Antonio]**

\- Demonios, ¿donde se abra metido ese loco? - Dije mientras guardaba la radio

\- No se - Dijo Manolo

\- ¿Que? - Dijo el empleado nuevo con el nombre raro

\- No es contigo - Dijo Manolo

\- Bueno. Esperemos que regrese. Por cierto, ¿sabes cuando cumpleaños Nero? - LE dije a Manolo

\- No se, ¿para que la pregunta? - Dijo Manolo

\- Yo no se para qué la pregunta, Manolo - Dijo Nose

\- Coño, no es contigo -

\- Bueno - Dije - Tendremos que esperar. ¿Y alguien me puede decir en donde esta susan y annie?

\- No se - Dijo otra vez Manolo

\- YA DEJA DE LLAMARME - Dijo el nuevo

\- QUE NO ES CONTIGO -

Les dio una cachetada a cada uno - DÉJENSE DE MIERDAS

 _ **Habitación de Nero**_ **[Lyra]**

\- Demonios...¿por que sera que no puedo hacer magia?...que fastidio...Y donde se abra metido Nero, se fue hace 20 minutos y no a regresado, espero que no este haciendo nada de lo común...- Me recuesto en la cama - Podría meterme en la computadora de Nero, pero no tengo dedos, pero si controlo la magia, podría meterme sin problemas...*Baja de la cama* Lo intentare de nuevo

*Toc* *toc*

\- (Demonios, ¿quien sera?)...(Y como rayos abro la puerta)

\- NERO! - Dijo una chica detrás de la puerta - ¿Estas ahí?

\- (Demonios) -

\- Si no me contestas, pasare igual - Dijo y en verdad paso y resulto ser suly - *Ve hacia los lados* No esta...pero dejo su mascota *Carga a Lyra*

\- (Demonios, ahora suly me tiene en sus brazos)

\- Pobresita mascoquita, debe ser una locura vivir con ese loco anti-social - Dijo y estornude en su cara - argg..*Baja a lyra* Rayos...debes ser alérgica a este uniforme

\- (No, solo a zorras) - pensé

\- Bueno, ya que no esta, te dejare...-Dice y me acaricia, luego se va

\- Aff, al menos se fue -

 **[Nero]**

Sigo corriendo hasta llegar al hotel normal...Entro y me encuentro al Señor Antonio metiendoles cachetadas a Manolo y al nuevo

\- Esto por lo tonto *Cachetada a Manolo* Esto es por lo pendejo *Cachetada a Nose* Y esto es por lo idiotas *Cachetada a Manolo y a Nose*

\- ¿Que pasa Señor Anotonio? - Pregunte al verlo darles cachetadas

\- OH, ahí estas Nero. Pues, estos par de bobos estaban peleando por una estupidez -

\- Dejame adivinar - Le dije - El nombre del nuevo

\- Si, así es -

\- Bueno, subiré a ver a Lyra. Tu sigue dándole cachetadas

\- HEY - Dijo Manolo

\- Una pregunta antes que te vayas Nero - Dijo Antonio - ¿Por que apagaste la radio ?

\- Por que estaba en un encuentro de una manada de lobos - Manolo, Anotnio y Nose se asustaron - Pero me encargue de ellos - Suspiraron - Pero los guardias de bosque están en mal estado - Se asustaron - Pero unos de sus compañeros los ayudo - Suspiraron - Pero los lobos prestaron atención a mi - Se asustaron - Pero los inmovilice - Suspiraron - Aunque 2 los deje convulsionando - Se asustaron - Pero respiraban - Suspiraron - Aun que...

-YA BASTA - Dijeron los tres

\- Okey. Entonces me voy-

Subí a ver a Lyra. Entre al cuarto y veo que esta mirando fijamente el mouse de mi computadora

\- Ehhh...¿que...haces...Lyra? - Pregunte entrando y cerrando la puerta

\- Nada- Dijo mientras miraba fijamente, daba miedo de echo

\- Seguro estabas intentando mover el mouse con tu "Magia" - LE dije mientras hacia con mis manos los signos de "Comillas"

\- No...solo *Parpadea* olvidalo -

\- Si quieres tu magia obtener, chuparme "algo" debes hacer - LE dije para ver su reacción y riendo

\- ¿QUE?... NOO - Dijo Lyra - Ademas, ya tendría magia entonces - Dijo y pare de reir,y mi cara pase de felicidad a desagrado

\- ¿Que... acabas... de... decir? - Dijo perturbado

\- jajaja, solo era broma...SOLO MIRA TU ROSTRO JAJAJA -

Me mira en el espejo que tenia al lado de la cama, estaba al lado de la ventana, y me mira...y el espejo se engrieto

\- Mierda, espero no tener mala suerte por romper un espejo con mi rostro - Dije...y Lyra aun seguía riéndose - DEJA YA DE REÍRTE

\- jajaja...ess...essta bien...ajaja...bueno...*Se limpia las lagrimas con su cola* Bueno, fue buena...pero dima...¿te excito lo que te dije? - Dijo mientras me miraba raro

\- Por favor, Lyra, no soy tan "Señor Antonio" sabes? - Le dije

\- Jaja, si como sea. Por cierto, paso suly, te estaba buscando,

\- ¿Y eso que vino buscándome? - LE pregunte, por que eso estaba raro

\- No se, solo me cargo y mas nada - Me dijo haciendo un gesto de "No se"

\- Bueno *Prende la radio* Espero que no sea nada malo - Digo y me comunico con Antonio

\- Dime Nero - Dijo el Señor Antonio al contestar

\- Nada, solo lo hice para que sepas que volví a prender la radio...Por cierto, ¿sigues metiendole cachetadas al nuevo y a Manolo? - Le dije

\- No, pare. Me empezaron a doler las manos -

\- Jajaja. bueno, si necesitas que haga algo, me dices, recuerda que en pocos dias es el aniversario del hotel -

\- Si, claro, pero espera...Primero dime cuando es tu compleaños...para eso te llamaba - Me dijo Antonio

\- Ohh... claro...(No me queda mas que otra que decirle) Cumplo el 10 de diciembre...- Dijo y se sintió que Antonio estaba sorprendido

\- wow, Nero, casi es tu cumpleaños...Y es el mismo día que el aniversario, que coincidencia...al parecer celebraremos doble...Bueno, gracias por decirme, ahora quedate arriba - Colgó

\- Y Nero...Antes que nada...¿en donde te metiste cuando saliste? - Dice Lyra al verme que termine hablar con el Señor Antonio

\- Caminando un rato -

\- ¿Y? -

\- Mas nada Lyra, mas nada -

\- Eso no me convence -

\- Afff...Que problema con tigo -

* * *

 **Hasta aquí...y un saludo a todos aquellos que ven la serie...y no piense que esto va a tener un romance, no soy tan degenerado xD...Por cierto, consulten mi perfil para informacion de las series...Gracias por su atencion...CORAZONES GAYS PARA TODOS**


	8. Un nuevo amigo Un nuevo problema

***Palabra**** = Personaje hablando en una oración. También sirve para que la persona se responder en una oración otro personaje. Ejemplo:

Hey lyra ¿como estas?-***Bien***-Yo igual, y tu Nero-***Igual de bien***-Como ven el personaje responde cuando menciona su nombre, o al referirse a el...

(Palabra)= Pensamientos  
*Palabra*= Acciones que ejerce el personaje en una oración  
[Palabra]= Son para las aclaraciones  
 **[Personajes]** = Es el cambio de personaje en el capitulo

 **Antes de comenzar tengo que dar una noticia, buena para mi, mala para ustedes xD...dentro de 2 semanas voy a trabajar en un hospital, y no se que turno me pongan, solo se que estaré super ocupado y no escribiré mucho por que estoy estudiando y trabajare también...Así que tendré para escribir poco...pero vale la pena...Bueno, al fic**

* * *

 **Un nuevo amigo. Un nuevo problema**

* * *

 _ **Recepción [Tercera persona]**_

Se escuchan unos murmullos en la recepción de parte de Antonio y el nuevo y Manolo...Pasa una mucama, y les pregunta

\- ¿De que están hablando ustedes 3? -

\- Nada, solo sobre la fiesta de aniversario y el cumpleaños de Nero que es el mismo día, Lumi - Dice Antonio

\- Ohhh...conque este Nero cumple el 10...¿cuantos cumple? - Dice Lumi al señor Antonio

\- 18...ya falta poco para que él sea mayor de edad...-

\- Mmmm...bueno, espero con ansias la fiesta. Me voy, tengo un encargo arriba - Dijo Lumi mientras se dirija a las escaleras

\- Nose...te dejo que te trabajar. Ya sabes de lo que hablamos...Bien. Si me necesitas, estaré en mi oficia. - Dijo el señor Antonio que parece hipi - Recuerda, si necesitas mas ayuda, no pienses dos veces en llamar a Nero, ¿ok?

\- OK - Dijo el nuevo

\- Bueno, esteré afuera. Suerte con tu nuevo trabajo - Dijo el calvo de Manolo

 _ **Habitación de Nero**_ **[Nero]**

Sentado en la cama, junto con Lyra seguíamos viendo televisión

\- Que aburrimiento Nero... - dijo Lyra - Hagamos algo divertido!

\- ¿Como que? -

\- Tu sabes, algo muy divertido - Me dijo mientras me miraba raro

\- No Lyra, no. No molestes -

\- No me refería a "eso"...pervertido -

\- ¿Entonces? -

\- No se...como a pasear o jugar a algo...En verdad esta época del año es un poco aburrida...Veo por que los animales hibernan -

\- No hibernan por eso, solo lo hacen para ahorra energía...-

\- Como sea. Solo quiero entretenerme con algo...mas que no quiero salir, sino me congelo de nuevo y me dará penedermia -

\- Es hipotermia, no "Penedermia" suena feo - Le dije con cara de "._."

\- No, pero al menos quiero que tu me des Penedermia -

\- Coño, joder...*Se para* Me voy-

\- no no no, era broma jejeje solo broma. No te vayas, ando aburrida -

\- Bien - Dijo al volverme a sentar - Pero no te pases

\- Okey, okey, no me pasare...Pero si me paso..me metes -

\- ¿Una palmada en la cabeza? - Dije

\- No, me metes en donde tu sabes -

\- Bien, hasta aquí llegue yo - Le dije mientras me paraba y salia, y escuche a lyra riéndose

Baje para ver que encontraba que hacer...pero el aburrimiento me lo impedía

\- Hola nuevo, ¿como vas? - Le dije al bajar

\- Bien. Hoy no hay muchos clientes...Y me imagino que bajaste por el aburrimiento...supongo -

\- Supones bien, viejo - Le digo y me siento en el mesón de la recepción - Tu nombre si es algo confuso, me recuerda a unos trabajadores de una farmacia

\- Bueno...Si quieres llamame por mi segundo nombre...Es Noss - Me dije él - ¿Y por que te recuerda a esas dichas personas?

\- Por que uno se llamaba "Tu" y el otro "yo" aunque no se como se escriba - Le dije - Bueno "Noss"...¿que te gusta hacer?¿y por que aceptaste el empleo? - le dije para hacerme amigo de él

\- Acepte el empleo para tener un poco de dinero en el bolsillo, ya que no me dan mucho en mi casa...- Me dije - "¿Y que me gusta hacer?"...bueno, me gusta el campo, los juegos, ver television, y llenarme de conocimiento...

\- Mmmm...ok, ¿y que no te gusta hacer? -

\- Molestar a las personas. humillarlas -

\- Bien, hermano...Parece que nos vamos a llevar muy bien...Que dices... ¿amigos? - Le dije mientras ponía mi puño frente a él como señal de respeto y amistad

El solo miro mi puño y lo choco, como muestra de amigos

\- Je...Me caes muy bien Nero...-

\- Gracias - Le dije - Aunque...siendo sincero...tu eres el segundo amigo...que tengo - Le dije mientras miraba hacia al frente para que no se diera la tristeza que tenia en mi rostro

\- Vaya, amigo, no se que paso, pero veo que la has tenido difícil toda tu vida - Me dije, al parecer se dio cuenta de mi cambio de presencia

\- Jé...has notado como me sentí...¿quieres que te diga una cosa?...para sentir la presencia de una persona, no es muy común en las personas...aunque todos lo tengan, no todos saben utilizarla- Le dije

\- Gracias, no todos saben apreciar eso...¿Y cuales son tus gustos, amigos? -

\- Solo con decirte qué "soy una persona diferente, que se aleja de lo común de lo que hace una persona diaria" te digo todo -

\- ¿Quieres decir que vez animes y cosas así? -

\- Sep, aunque aveces lo veo, aveces no...soy medio pendejo en ese tema jejeje-

\- Bueno, eso ya es problema tuyo si lo quieres ver o no jajaja...Por cierto, el señor Antonio me dijo que te llamara para cualquier ayudita...pero me ahorrare tiempo -

\- Estas en lo cierto...¿Y cuantos tienes, viejo?...yo te veo de 17 - Le dije al observarlo bien

\- Sip...y cumplo 18 en enero, no como tu, que cumples el 10 de diciembre, que es el mismo día que el aniversario...¿Vas a asistir? -

\- Bueno, tengo que hacerlo aunque no me gusten las fiestas...pero bueno - Le dije y me baje del mesón

\- ¿No te gustan las fiestas?...tienes razón con lo de "Diferente", aunque no me gusten mucho...si voy, tengo que ir acompañado, sino no - Me dijo y se parecio Manolo en la recepción

\- Chicos, llego un cargamento. Vengan a ayudar, los otros guardias no pueden, están ocupados - dijo Manolo y se fue de nuevo

\- Yo voy Noss...tu quedate en la recepción - Le dije y me respondió con un "Vale" y salí

Salí vi que estaba un camión no tan grande, dejando 5 cajas mas o menos de 80 centímetros de largo y de ancho como 30

\- *Se acerca a Manolo* ¿Estas cajas? -

\- Si. Pesan, asi que ten cuida...bueno, no sera problema para ti - me dijo mientras levantaba una...en realidad pesaban por su expresión en el rostro...parecía un huevo rojo, con venas en la punta, a punto de que se le saliera la yema de huevo

\- Dejame que te ayude antes que estalle tu cabeza - Le dije mientras me acercaba a él

\- Hay...s-i...t-tu - Trataba de hablar por la fuerza que ejercía...

\- No jodas *Agarra la caja* ¿Mejor? *Se desmaya Manolo* Ehh?...Manolo, ¿estas bien?- No responde, asi que lo empece a fastidiar

\- ¿mister calvo?...¿amo de los huevo?...¿señor de la calvicie?...¿piso pulido?...¿carretera lisa?

\- ESTOY BIEN NO JODA - Me dijo de golpe

\- Bien, bien...por cierto, lindo abrigo jajjaja- Le dije al ver su abrigo que parecía traje de pollo

\- El tuyo también me gusta -

\- Grascias -

\- Pendejo -

\- Que puto eres Manolo - Le dije y me voltee para llevar la caja al almacén...

Dure como 5 minutos llevando esas 5 cajas nada mas...y me diriji de nuevo a hablar con Noss

\- Que onda Noss. Ya termine -

\- Si, se nota, ni si quiera estas cansado...ni tienes abrigo...te consideraría loco, pero no se - Me dijo y solo me reí en ese instante

\- Puedes considerarlo si quieres - Dijo Manolo

\- Callate Manolo...Como sea, ahorita vengo, tengo que subir para ver como esta mi mascota, ¿vale? -

\- ¿Y que es? - Me pregunto

\- Es...eehh...como un caballito pequeño - Le dije

\- ohhh...tienes un pony...¿puedo verlo? -

\- Es hembra -

\- Entonces, ¿puede verla?..¿siiiii?-

\- ¿Te gustan los animales? - Le pregunto por que se veía muy entusiasmado

\- si, me gustan bastante -

\- Bueno, te mostrare la pequeña, pero prometeme que no le dirás a nadie...¿vale? -

\- Vale, no le diré a nadie -

\- Bien, solo llame cuando estés desocupado, y te muestro mi pequeño pony -

\- Eso sonó como las serie esa en Discovery kid -

\- Jejeje...see...pero bueno... Te veo mas tarde - Dije mientras me iba de nuevo al cuarto para ver que estaba haciendo Lyra

Subo y entro a mi cuarto...cuando entro veo algunos objetos flotando y como que" Que demonios"

\- Que...de-mo-ni-os...- Digo mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba

\- LYRA...¿DONDE COÑO ESTAS? - Cuando repentinamente, veo a Lyra flotando en el aire

\- Hola Nero, ¿como te va? -

\- ¿Como que "como te va"? ¿COMO MIERDAS ESTA FLOTANDO LAS COSAS AQUIIIII? -

\- Pues, mientras que no estabas, me concentre en mi magia interior y logre hacer esto lo que tu vez

\- ¿Y como mierdas hiciste eso? -

\- Puessss...

 ** _Flashback_** **[Lyra]  
**  
\- Nero se fue, es hora se hacer locuras mientras él no esta en el cuarto vigilandome...Pero..¿que podría hacer mientras el no esta?... -

\- mmmmm...Podría empezar aprendiendo como utilizar esa cosas le llaman "magia"...pero...no se como empezar - Me siento en el piso

\- *Mira el mouse de la computadora* si tan solo pudiera moverla - Me siento en la silla

\- Si pudiera funcionar este cuerno...*AGarra el cuerno y lo frota* hey se...siente...biieen -

sigo frotándome el cuerno y de repente se eleva el mouse - Wow, con que eso era *Se elevan unos objetos * jejeje, bien, creo que se saldrá de control

 ** _Devuelta_ [Nero]**

\- ¿Y bien?...¿por que te sonrojas? - Le digo

\- no nada, solo ocurrió..mas nada -

\- Bueno...solo yo * ve unos calzoncillos flotando* HEY...los estaba buscando-¿donde se abra metido?- dije y Lyra empezó a silbar

\- *Agarra los calzones* Que obvia fuiste Lyra -

\- jajaja, bien, yo los agarre -

\- Solo eso quería saber - Dije mientras tenia mis calzones en la mano derecha - Has que todo este como estaba antes...por que marea tan solo ver todo esto flotando

\- Ok, dejame ver - Dijo Lyra y cerro los ojos, y todo cayo, incluso Lyra, que cayo de cabeza - AUCH

\- Sigue...de paso, mira como dejaste todo, esta patas para arriba mi cuarto - Le dije levantando mis sabanas y el mouse del piso

\- Igual necesitamos limpieza - Me dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

\- Bueno. ¿Y te hiciste daño? -

\- No, estoy bien. Empecemos a limpiar - dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama

\- *La agarra por la cola* Ajá, si tú. Vas a limpiar con migo, no descansar - Le dije mientras la ponía en el suelo

\- No me trates como si tuviera pulgas - Me dijo Lyra

\- Y tu no me trates como si fuera un objeto sexual o algo -

\- Entonces estamos a mano - Dije lyra

\- Jajaja, sera a mano y casco jajaa- Recibí una patada en la pierna derecha, pero no me dolió - ajaja que tiernas te ves...

\- Callate -

\- Jejeje, bueno, limpiemos, no estamos haciendo nada discutiendo - Le dije y le quedo claro

Limpiamos todo en un tiempo aproximado de 20 minutos, luego descansamos 5 minutos...Luego nos quedamos viendo televisión, y se hicieron las 3 de la tarde, cuando de repente me llaman en la radio

\- Nero?, ¿estas? - Me dijo Noss

\- Si, Dime hermano... -[Para aclarar las dudas de Noss, el tiene un un abrogo negro con jeans, y zapatos deportivos ]

\- Ya me estoy desocupando, así que dentro de un rato, subo para ver a tu pequeña mascota - Dijo Noss y colgó, y Lyra escucho

\- ¿Como que pequeña mascota? - Me dijo ella cerca de mi cara, casi para darme un beso

\- Primero alejate, me estas asustando -

\- No, primero dima y agarro un cuchillo y hago que veas tu pasado - Dijo y se noto lo amenazadora que estaba

\- Bien, solo le dije que tenía un pony hembra, mas nada. - Le dije y se alejo de mi

\- Bueno, pero espero que no sea como la loca de Annie...- Dijo lyra - Por cierto, ¿donde esta ella y su hermana?

\- No lo se. Antonio también estaba preguntando por ellas dos -

\- La ultima vez que las vi, fue saliendo del hotel en la mañana después de la tormenta. Las vi por la ventana - Dijo Lyra

\- ¿Si?...Bueno, pero no se a sabido nada de ellas...Y susan no se a presentado a trabajar...Me parece raro...Esto me preocupa Lyra - Le dije mientras me acercaba a la ventana y miraba

\- No se. Aunque me preocupa a mi también...- Dijo Lyra - Solo vi desde la ventana que iban a la ciudad

\- ¿Y a que hora salieron? -

\- Temprano. Antes de tu pararte -

\- bueno, solo nos toca decirle a...- No termine de decirle cuando tocaron mi puerta - YA VOY

\- *ABre la puerta* Hoola Noss, ven, pasa -

\- ok - Dijo pasando

\- ¿Quien te dijo que este era mi cuarto? - Le pregunte

\- El marico de cabello raro -

\- Ooohhh, ya. -

\- Ahora si, ¿donde esta tu mascotica? -

\- Debajo de la cama - Le digo mientras intentaba sacar a Lyra debajo de la cama, que al parecer se escondió - Ven. Vamos, solo por esta ves

Logre sacarla y Noss la vio y se quedo impresionado de tan solo verla

\- Increíble, que animal mas bonito...incluso le pusiste cuerno, que adorable - Dijo cargando a Lyra

\- Noss...no es un cuerno falso, es real - Le dije y empezó a tocar el cuerno y lyra se estaba inquietando

\- No jodas...EL CUERNO ES REAL, QUE COÑO - Dijo realmente sorprendido - No entiendo...es un unicornio chiquito, pero se supone que era fantasía y que solo existieron en la mitología griega

\- Sip, pero aquí la prueba de que existe (Bueno, no del todo por que salio del televisor) -

\- Sin ofender viejo, pero aquí tienes oro, oro puro...Me imagino lo estricto que eres al pasearla

 **Mente de Lyra**

Ni te imaginas lo estricto que es

 **Volviendo con Nero**

\- Si, lo se, por eso la mantengo fuera de la sociedad, solo pocos sabemos de ella...algunos trabajadores del hotel, el de la tienda de mascotas del pueblo, Manolo y el señor Antonio...ha, y tu -

\- Es fantástico. Cuenta conmigo para mantener el secreto - Me dije acariciando la melena de Lyra

 _ **Oficina de Antonio**_ **Tercera persona**

Se ve claramente un señor parecido a un hipi, discutiendo preocupadamente por telefono

\- Oiga señora...solo...Relajese,no me grite...Traquila so...QUE NO ME GRITE...Se que esta preocupada, pero no es culpa nuestra...¿Como que soy un degenerado?...mira señora solo...CALMESE! - Cuelga

\- Demonios...Los nervios no me dejan pensar...Tendré que decirle a Nero

* * *

 **Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy :3 les recuerdo que en unas semanas trabajare y no tendré mucho tiempo, asi que espero que entiendo...**

 **Ahora las preguntas...¿de que estaba hablando Antonio?...no le diré nada sino les arruinaria toda la sorpresa, y ve que queda todavia historia en la serie...Nos vemos**


	9. La desaparición y el encuentro

***Palabra**** = Personaje hablando en una oración. También sirve para que la persona se responder en una oración otro personaje. Ejemplo:

Hey lyra ¿como estas?-***Bien***-Yo igual, y tu Nero-***Igual de bien***-Como ven el personaje responde cuando menciona su nombre, o al referirse a el...

(Palabra)= Pensamientos  
*Palabra*= Acciones que ejerce el personaje en una oración  
[Palabra]= Son para las aclaraciones  
 **[Personajes]** = Es el cambio de personaje en el capitulo

 **Hola señores...Estamos con otros capitulo del fic Peluche...les recuerdo que ahora falta historia y como 3 sagas o 2 sagas...pero buen...Tambien les vengo a decir sobre el trabajito en el hopital, la verdad no se ya que la mama de mi amigo, dijo que lo iba a conseguir, pero mi amigo no a hablado con ella...asi que tengo tiempo xd AL FIC**

* * *

 **La** **desaparición y el encuentro** **  
**

* * *

 ** _Cuarto de Nero_ [Nero]**

Noss acaricia la melena de Lyra. Se veía que Lyra lo disfrutaba mucho, y se acurrucaba en sus brazos

\- Vaya Noss, si que eres bueno con los animales... - Le dije al ver como acariciaba a Lyra

\- Si, como te dije: A mi siempre me han gustado - Me dijo levantándose _  
_  
-..- El radio suena de Nero

\- Alo, diga - Dije mientras me ponía el radio en el oído

\- Nero, soy yo "Antonio". Necesito hablar con tigo un momento -

\- Esta bien. En donde estas? - Le pregunte

\- En mi oficina...Ven rápido -

\- Ok - Cuelgo - Noss, ¿me haces un favor ?

\- Claro viejo...Dime..pero que no sea nada loco - Me dije

\- Tranquilo, cuidar de Lyra no es nada loco (a menos que supieras como es ella)...bueno ,¿vale? -

\- Vale. Yo me encargo..tuve a hacer lo que sea, o a cagar tambien -

\- Ok, pero no iba a eso..pero bueno - Le dije riéndome

Salí del cuarto dejandole la llave y baje directo a la oficina del señor Antonio...

 _ **Oficina del Señor Antonio**_ **[Tercera persona]**

Un señor se ve sentado en una silla frente el escritorio, parecía preocupado por algo...en ese momento tocan la puerta

\- Señor Antonio..¿puedo pasar? - Dijo el chico que estaba detrás de la puerta

\- Pasa -

-..- Entra el chico con chaqueta y uno jeans

\- Ahora si...Digame - Dijo Nero mientras se sentaba

\- Bueno...lo primero de lo primero, primerizo de lo primero -

\- Solo digame y no este de payaso - Dice mientras afincaba el codo en el escritorio

\- Bueno, digamos que te digo diciendo algo dicho por mi -

\- Joder, en verdad, digame rápido -

\- Esta bien...pero, prometeme que no te alteraras -

\- Vale. Dime -

\- Bueno...lo primero...recuerdas que te pregunte donde estaba susan y Annie? - Dijo Antonio a Nero

\- Si...lo recuerdo -

\- Bueno, al parecer ellas se fueron justamente en la mañana, antes de tu levantarte...-

\- Si, eso me dijo Lyra también. ¿Y? -

\- Bueno...al parecer...fueron secuestradas - Dijo el señor Antonio con un suspiro al final y con un tomo preocupado por su bienestar

\- Lo sabia...Algo pasaba.. - Dijo el chico Nero

\- Su mama llamo, y me insulto y me dijo "cochino pervertido hipi de mierda degenerado, marrano podofilo..." -

\- Jajaja, se le olvido lo de zoofilico -

\- Oye, tienes que ayudarme, no estar en contra -

\- jajajaj, vale vale...¿Y no saben quien fue? -

\- No, no sabemos nada...Solo sabemos que unos residentes del pueblo vieron a unos hombre agarrándola y a su hermana y montandola en la camioneta y yendo por el camino del bosque...

\- Vaya...¿Y que quiere que haga? -

\- Necesito que busques a Susan y a Annie -

\- ¿Y como cree que la buscare? - Dijo el chico nero

\- Pues no se...utiliza tu instinto loliconero, con eso las encuentras faciles -

\- No empiece -

\- jjajaja...bueno...¿te confió la responsabilidad en ti ? -

 **[Nero]  
**  
El señor Antonio me estaba diciendo lo que paso con Susan y Annie, hasta que llego a la parte donde quiere que yo las busque

\- Pero...¿como usted puede pedirme tal cosa? - Le dije

\- Por que confió en ti Nero - Se para y mira a la ventana - Confió en ti

\- ¿Se acaba de dar cuenta que la ventana esta cerrada y tiene cortina ? -

\- Me cagaste el momento Nero - Se sienta en la silla - Me cagaste el momento

\- bueno...dejeme ver que hago Señor...pero ve que yo no soy alguien que es furioso...recuerde que esto es vida real - Le dije levantandome de la silla y yendo a mi cuarto otra vez

Subí las escaleras estando pensativo y entro al cuarto y veo que Noss hizo la Cruz en sus dedos

\- ALEJATE ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO, HIJA DE SATANÁS - Dijo Noss temblando con una marca en la frente

\- Haber, ¿que chuchas pasa Noss? - LE dije suspirando

\- ESA COSA HABLO! - Dijo Noss colocándose detrás mío [No piensen mal no joda]

\- Disculpa, se me salió - Dijo Lyra

\- AHHH - Grito Noss y yo lo que hago es taparle la boca

\- shhhh...harás que me descubran - Dije tapandole la boca, cuando eso, entra una mucama en mi cuarto por lo gritos

\- Escuche unos gritos y...*me ve como agarro a Noss* Perdón, no quería interrumpir su iniciación - Se va

\- *Quita la mano de Nero de su boca* Ahora piensa que somos homo - Dijo Noss

\- Igual ni me importa...¿Y QUE COÑO PASO ENTRE TU Y LYRA? -

\- Que te lo diga ella - Dijo Noss colocándose detrás de mi de nuevo, y señalándola -

\- Deja tu miedo. Ella es inofensiva, no hace nada...-

\- ¿Y COMO DEMONIOS HABLA ? - Dijo Noss

\- Luego te lo explico, pero primero explicame tu Lyra, ¿por que le hablaste? -

\- Bueno...veraass...

 **FlashBack [Lyra]**

Nero se fue y su amigo me seguía acariciando... Mmmm...siii...si tan solo Nero fuera hace, fuera mas cariñoso con él...

-..- Levanta a Lyra

(¿Que cojones hace?) - pense

\- ¿Donde demonios esta el órgano reproductor? - Dijo cuando de repente me hace una pata

\- NO TOQUES AHÍ DEGENERADO *Le da un cascaso* -

\- ¿QUE RAYOS? -

 **Fin** **FlashBack**

[Nero]

\- Y eso fue lo que paso - Dijo Lyra terminando de relatar lo sucedido

\- ¿En serio?...*Mira a Noss* ¿Por que rayos le querías ver el órgano sexual? - Le dije

\- Tenía curiosidad...- Dijo Noss con la mano derecha en la nuca

\- Bueno viejo. Tendrás que ofrecerle disculpas, sino no te digo como chucas habla -

\- Esta bien, esta bien *Se acerca a Lyra* Lo siento Lyra -

\- Esta bien. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer -

\- Bien viejo, ahora dime como rayos ella habla -

\- Bueno, siéntate...es una larga historia - Lyra y Noss se sentaron en le piso para escucharla

\- Fue por un rayo. Fin -

\- No joda. Que te coja un burro - Dijo Noss y yo solo hice es reírme

\- jajajajaja - Lyra también riendo

\- Relajate...Solo era broma - Dije riendo también

\- Bueno...¿Para que te llamaba el Señor Anotonio? - Dijo Noss

\- Eehh..jejeje, es de un secuestro o algo así - Le dije

\- ¿Estas hablando del caso de Susan y Annie? -Dijo Noss levantándose del piso

\- Si, ¿como lo sabias? -

\- Por que no han parado de hablar eso las mucamas hoy en día -

\- Ohh, claro -

\- ¿Y que vas a hacer Nero? - Pregunto Lyra también levantándose

\- La verdad...no se..-

\- ¿Que? - Pregunto Noss

\- Contigo no es carajo -

\- ¿Y al menos sabes quien fue ?- Dijo Lyra

\- Tampoco no se -

\- ¿Que?, coño-

\- Noss, ya aclaramos esto... -

\- Lo se, solo que me gusta fastidiar con mi nombre - Dijo riéndose

\- Bueno...en verdad, ¿que vas a hacer? - Pregunto otra vez lyra

\- Ya te dijo que no sabo -

\- ¿No "Sabo"? -

\- Si, para que Noss no me joda con su nombre - Dije - Bueno, el señor Antonio me dijo para encontrarla yo, pero no estoy seguro

\- Utiliza el sentido lolicon tuyo - Dijo Lyra alejandose antes que estañara

\- QUE NO SOY LOLICONERO - [Ojo con esto..EN vida real si soy loliconero al punto que me quieran dar patadas, pero yo me centro en el personaje :v ]

\- Bueno, bueno...¿Y que vas a hacer? - Dijo Lyra sentándose de nuevo

\- Bueno, primero tendría que buscar por donde se fueron...-

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Dijo Noss

\- No, si te asustaste por un caballito de color que habla, mejor quedate -

\- Hey - Dijo Lyra

\- Hey - Repitió Noss

\- No soy un caballo de colores -

\- Y no soy asustadizo -

\- Me da igual...Solo iré yo...¿De acuerdo? -

\- Bien, pero cuenta conmigo - Dijo Noss

\- Por cierto. Necesito que cuides a Lyra - Le dije colocando mi mano en la nuca por curiosidad de su expresión

\- *Suspiro* Bien, pero ahora la tratare diferente -

\- ¿Que?. ¿Por que?..- Dice Lyra mirándolo - Quiero que me trates como una mascota...como hace rato

\- Si, pero no pensaba que podías hablar y esas cosas -

\- Ajá, lo dices para aprovecharte de mi, ¿verdad? - Dijo Lyra acelerándolo

\- No, no *Se aleja de Lyra* eso no es verdad...jejeje, ¿verdad Nero? -

\- No lo se...de echo, dudo sobre tu identidad sexual -

\- ¿Solo por revisar donde tenia el órgano reproductor?...-

\- Si -

\- jejeje, quizás me pase en eso - Dijo Noss que seguía alejándose de Lyra

\- SI no me acaricias...te muerdo las bolas -

\- Ok ok - Dijo Noss - Nero, por favor ayudame...HELP MEE

\- Lo siento Noss, pero tu fuiste quien le quiso vérsela...Ademas, tengo que encargarme de lo que me dijo el Señor Antonio - Le dije yendo a la cocina

\- Bien bien, yo me encargo...pero ten cuidado..Ademas, ¿para que te dijo a ti en vez de llamar a la policía? - Dijo Noss

\- Es que tengo unos secretos que luego te diré...*Revisa los gabinetes* ¿Donde coñazos están los cuchillos? - Digo mientras abro todos los gabinetes

\- Ni idea..- Dijo Lyra

\- No se, yo solo vine hace ratico - Dijo Noss

\- Bueno, tendré que irme así ´- Cuanto eso suena la radio

\- Alo,¿Nero? - Dijo el Señor Antonio

\- Dime señor Antonio -

\- Me vas hacer el favor?...por que la policía no hace nada -

\- bien, esta bien, dejame ver que hago, pero recuerdo que esto no es película -

\- Ya me dijiste eso, solo ve - Colgó

\- Bueno, tendré que salir por unas horas - Dije mientras agarraba unos zapatos escondidos en una caja debajo de la cama, detrás de unas cajas - Bien - Dije mientras abría la caja y sacaba los zapatos que estaban en ella

\- ¿Que es eso Nero? - Me pregunto Lyra- ¿ Y por que no lo había visto?

\- Son unas botas que tiene una plantilla de hierro especiales que modifique...Las tengo de niño - Le dije

\- Ohhh...eso explica unas partes manchadas con sangre - Dijo Lyra

\- Exacto! -

\- Que loco eres viejo. Y como chucas si la tenias de niño, como están de esa tamaño? - Decía mientras veía los zapatos y los pies míos para ver si calzaban

\- Es que están echos de un materia especial que me dieron - Les dije colocándome los zapatos - Bueno, aquí te dejo cuidando a Lyra...Suerte

\- Bueno, suerte tu también...espera...¿por que me deseas suerte también? - Me dije

\- Por que Lyra suele decir locuras y actuar raro...Buena suerte con eso - Le dije mientras abría la ventana y me lanzaba

\- ¿Por que se lanzo por la ventana si abajo hay puerta? - Pregunto Lyra

\- Ni idea -

 _ **Afuera del hotel**_ **[Nero]**

Después de lanzarme por la ventana, empece a corre donde fueron agarradas Annis y Susan...según la información que me dio Antonio, se fueron en un camioneta cruzando el bosque...Así que fui por esa dirección. Eran como las 5 de la tarde, esta anocheciendo...Seguía corriendo hasta llegar a una parte donde veía huellas de cauchos y zapatos, se notaba que ya habían estado aquí, pero lo raro es que la policía no a llegado...pero mejor voy yo...aquí la policía apesta

Camine y camine que no se cuanto dure caminando...Y llegue a una cueva donde terminaban las huellas...Entré sigilosamente y escuche unas voces que venían de adentro de la cueva...Seguí caminando...y me lleve una sorpresa de que estaba al fondo...era un caballa

Rápidamente me escondí detrás de una piedra...De inmediato salieron unos 3 hombres que tenia pinta de haberlos visto antes...

\- Me imagino que esos son los secuestradores - Dije en un tono muy bajo - Me parecen conocidos, pero no se donde vi sus caras

\- ESTO ES PERFECTO! - Dijo unos de los secuestradores - Solo tenemos que pedir recompensa a ese viejo loco del hotel

\- Si, pero primero tenemos que darle el aviso, sin que nos pillen la policía - Dijo uno de unos puñales

\- Espera...- Dije en tono baje - Unos puñales, el otro tiene un machete, y el otro martillo - Un momento...creo que se quienes son...pero, ¿donde esta el otro?...¿en la caballa? - Alce un poquito la voz, y sin querer hice que me escucharan

\- ¿Quien anda ahí? - Dijo uno de los estúpidos

Solo me quede en silencio, por que sabia que el que no estaba, estaba cuidando de Susan y Annie, si que me moví en la parte mas oscura de la cueva sigilosamente. Unos de ellos se asomo a la roca donde estaba, pero no me vio y siguió con su camino junto con los otros...yo solo "Sigilosamente" me dirigí a la caballa y me asome por la ventana. Se veía que era chiquita, y estaba destrozada, como si alguien fuera vivido aquí y fuera atacado...cuanto eso, escucho unos lloriqueos

\- Demonios, ¿habré llegado tarde? - Dijo mientras me colaba por la ventana y sigilosamente caminaba paso a paso, hasta llegar a una puerta donde se escuchaban unos lloriqueos...Yo solo toque la puerta para que piense que soy uno de ellos

\- ¿Ya fueron tan rápido? - Dijo el que estaba adentro - No creo. diganme la contraseña y les abro

Cuando escuche eso, sabía que se dio cuenta...pero el idiota se puso frente a la puerta, yo solo hice fue dar un puñetazo, traspasando la puerta de madera...asi pude abrir la puerta con mas facilidad por que abrí la cerradura

\- Hola, hola, ¿como les va? - Dije mientras entraba y veía a Annie y a Susan en el piso, maltratadas, mas que todo Susan. Sus suteres estaban en un lado de la habitacion

\- Nero?, NERO! - Dijo susan con los ojos vendados

\- Sabia que venias por nosotras - Dijo la pequeña de Annie

\- Gracias por venir, Nero - dijo casi en llanto

\- ¿En verdad creían Antonio las abandonarían tan facil?. Podrá ser pervertido, hipi, pero no se olvida - Dije mientras me acercaba a ellas y comencé a desatarlas

\- Al fin - Dijo Annie - ¿Por que la tardanza?

\- Por que no me avisaron -

\- No importa. Gracias - dijo Susan mientras se ponía su suéter y le daba el de Annie

\- ¿Donde esta el maleante? - Pregunto Annie

\- Si lo quieres ver, esta tirado por allá con el rostro hundido por el puñetazo que le di - Dije mientras lo señalaba y salia de la habitacion

\- Se merecía mucho mas por haber echo esto - Dijo Susan saliendo también de la habitacion

\- Bueno, vamos al hotel antes que vengan los otros - Dije mientras comenzaba a caminar...Caminamos y vimos alguien que venia hacia nosotros tambien

\- ¿Quienes son ? - Pregunto Annie

\- no, no no no - Dijo Susan mientras se ponía detrás mio

\- Vaya, vaya, miren quien vino otra vez - Dijo unos de los 3 idiotas

\- Si, ahora por fin nos podremos vengar - Dijo uno mientras saca una revolver

\- Ahora, ¿te crees el valiente? - Dijo el que tenia el machete

\- La verdad, ustedes siguen siendo los cobardes - Le dije retandolos

\- No me llames cobarde! - Dijo el que tenia la revolver y me disparo en el hombre...Yo solo me quede parado como si nada, la verdad no dolió mucho

\- Eso es todo? - Dijo metiendo mi mano en la herida y sacando la bala, ellos solo se quedaron viendo impresionados

\- ¿Qu-que!? - Dijo el que sostenía el revolver y le lance la bale de vuelta en el hombre, el solo se tiro al piso de dolor - Aaahhhh

\- Eso si es dolor - Le dije mientras comenzaba a acercarme. Los otros dos de asustados vinieron hacia mi, pero a cada uno le metí una patada en el costado izquierdo, rompiendole 4 costillas y al otro, una patada en el cráneo rompiendoselo - listo, vamonos - Les dije y ellas solo se qudaron mirandome como loco

\- Jeje, bueno...vamonos . Dijo susan mientras comenzaba a caminar

\- ERES LA ONDA NERO - Grito Annie

\- Si, si, como sea, solo caminemos -

* * *

 **Hasta aquí, perdon por tardar tanto es escribir, solo que estaba mas ocuapdo de lo usual...Les recuerdo que este no es el secuestro del que hablaba, este fue solo improvisado y como un tiro por la culata...Nos vemos xd**


	10. La chica

.***Palabra**** = Personaje hablando en una oración. También sirve para que la persona se responder en una oración otro personaje. Ejemplo:

Hey lyra ¿como estas?-***Bien***-Yo igual, y tu Nero-***Igual de bien***-Como ven el personaje responde cuando menciona su nombre, o al referirse a el...

(Palabra)= Pensamientos  
*Palabra*= Acciones que ejerce el personaje en una oración  
[Palabra]= Son para las aclaraciones  
 **[Personajes]** = Es el cambio de personaje en el capitulo

 **Advertencia: Si vez palabras pegadas,eso es por el teclado de mi hermana, utilizo su pc mientras acomodan mi lapto**

* * *

 **La chica**

* * *

 _3 minutos después_

Seguíamos caminando hacia el hotel. Ya en otro minuto, llegamos a la entrada del hotel, se veían nerviosas las dos después de tanto tiempo desaparecidas, bueno...solo fueron 2 dias, o no se, no me acuerdo...creo que solo un dia..pero como sea, estábamos en la entrada...

\- Bien,¿ quien va a entrar primero? - Les dije, pero no dijeron nada ni hicieron nada - Bueno, tendré que entrar yo - Dijo y camine y entre al hotel, cuanto eso, veo al señor Anotonio comiéndose las uñas

\- ¿QUE PASO?! - Dije casi tan cerca mio, como para darme un beso

\- Okey, pero primero: alejese, me esta asustando -

\- Esta bien. Dime, ¿como te fue? -

\- ¿Por que lo dice como si yo fuera la gran cosa?...Tomeme como una persona común y corriente...aahh...y Annie e Susan están afuera, no se por que no quieren entrar - Dije eso y el Señor Antonio no dudo en salir a verlas

\- Hola chicas, ¿me extrañaban? - Dijo el Señor Antonio sacando la cabeza del hotel [No vayan a creer que se saco la cabeza en verdad y la lanzo fuera del hotel ]

\- Hola, señor...Disculpe lo sucedido - Dijo Susan

\- No se preocupen. Vengan, entren, deben estar cansadas - Dijo Anotonio y entraron de inmediato

\- Bueno, ya como se que estan a salvo, me iré a ver a lyra que lo deje con el nuevo - Dije mientras me retiraba

 ** _Recepción_ [tercera persona]**

\- Me alegro que no tengan un rasguño...ya me empezaba a asustar - Dijo Antonio

\- Si...bueno, estuvieron a punto - Dijo Susan

\- Esta muy asustada - Dijo Annie

\- No se preocupen, ya les avisare a su mamá que están, mientras tanto, descansen

 ** _Habitacion de Nero_ [Nero]**

Camino hacia mi cuarto, y escucho unos ladridos, la cual no entendía

\- ¿QUE PASA AQUÍ?! - Dije entrando

\- NERO! *SE pone detrás mio* Tu estúpida mascota me quiere morder - Dijo noss

\- Vas a ver, te dije que te iba a morder las bolas - Dijo Lyra

\- Ok ok, cálmense los dos...Primero: Lyra, tu no eres un perro, ya te dije, segundo: no puedes amenazar a alguien con morderle las bolas, eso es doloroso, y tercero, ¿que paso?

\- Es que le dije que no le pondría cosas eróticas, y luego me dio con su casco en un bola y me empezó a perseguir - Dijo Noss - ¿Que clase de mascota es esta?

\- Ella es así- Le dije - Bien lyra, como siempre saliste perdiendo

\- Rayos, igual tarde o temprano voy a ver esas cosas - Dijo Lyra dando la vuelta dramáticamente

\- Si, como sea - Le dije

\- Por cierto, ¿como te fue? - Dijo Noss sentándose en mi cama

\- Pues, bien, los secuestradores están mas que inconsciente - Le dije y empiezo a quitarme los zapatos - pero serán arrestados

\- Perfecto - Dijo Noss - Oye, ya que no estamos haciendo nada, juguemos algo, ando aburrido

\- no se, mira la hora, ¿seguro que no te tienes que ir? -

\- No, además, el señor Antonio dijo que iba a contratar a mas personas que se encarguen de la recepción - Dijo Noss parándose

\- Que tal si mañana salimos, tengo tiempo sin salir con alguien, y salir con un amigo - Le dije guardando otra vez los zapatos

\- Esta bien, entonces me retiro. Nos vemos Nero - Dijo noss retirándose

\- Bueno Lyra, vamos a dormir, no tenemos mas nada que hacer - Dije al irse Noss

\- ¿Y no te vas a bañar? -

\- O, si, gracias por avisarme - Dije mientras me dirigía al baño

Me baño y me vestí, y luego me acosté

\- Lyra, ya ven, quiero que duermas y no te acuestes tarde - Le dije mientras abría un espacio con la sabana

\- Bien, pero me abrazas - Dijo montándose

\- Bien -

Le dije y la abrace para que se quedara quieta. Tarde en dormirme por pensamientos míos...pero me dormí igual...Ya en la mañana, el sol me pegaba en la cara..me desperté, y vi que Lyra aun seguía dormida. Me levante y me fue a cepillar, era lunes, y iba a estar con noss un rato a la ciudad, pero tenia que pensar donde dejar a Lyra...Hice el desayuno intente levantar a Lyra

\- Lyra, lyra - le decía - Venga, despierta, desayuna

\- mmm *Bostezo* ¿que paso? - Dijo Lyra

\- Toma el desayuno, y necesito pedirte un favor -

\- ¿Que clase de favor?-

\- Que si te puedes quedar sola mientras estoy con Noss -

\- ¿Osea que me vas a dejar aqui?...¿sola? -

\- Si, solo eso -

\- Claro, no le veo nada de malo, así estaré tranquila descansando en tu cama - Dijo volviéndose a acostar

\- Bueno, que fácil fue - Me visto y bajo

Camino y espero a Noss, eran como las 10 de la mañana

\- Hola Nero, como amaneciste? - Dijo el señor Antonio

\- Bien, estoy esperando a noss para salir un rato a fastidiar -

\- Eso es excelente, así podrás conversar mas con él -

\- Si, lo se -

\- Bueno, nos vemos Nero, tengo que hacer unas cosas importantes - Dijo el señor antonio antes de irse

\- Que onda Nero - Dijo llegando noss

\- Vaya, ¿en que momento llegaste? - le pregunte

\- Cuando estabas distraído hablando con el señor antonio - Dijo Noss - Bueno, vamos, sino, no agarramos bus a la ciudad

\- Claro. Tienes abrigo?, lo digo por si acaso cae una tormenta y nos quedamos congelados - Le dije

\- Si, pero no se por que tu no tienes abrigo -

\- No te preocupes, yo soy resistente a temperaturas bajas - Le dije señalandome con el pulgar

\- Bueno, señor "todo lo aguanto" vamonos - Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

\- Eso sonó feo - Le dije mientras le seguía el paso

\- Callate,no empiece coño - Me dije y yo solome reí

Salimos y esperamos el bus para la ciudad frente del hotel y el pueblito

\- Y que paso con Lyra? - Me pregunto mientras esperabamos el bus a la ciudad

\- Esta dormida. Al parecer, le gusto la ídea de quedarsé sola casi todo el día - Le dije - Mira, ya se acerca el bus - Mencioné mientras veía que se acercaba

\- Perfecto,montemonos - Dijo Noss y nos subimos. Nos sentamos en la parte de atrás del bus

\- Oye Nero, estaba pensando en ir primero a una tienda de juegos, ¿que te parece? -

\- Claro, así nos alejamos un rató del mundo donde vivimos - Le dije - Y mas que el Señor Antonio me queria ver que saliera del hotel, solo trabajaba y estudiaba

\- Y que estas estudiando? - Me pregunto

\- Electronica -

\- Genial, viejo. Yo estoy estudiando psicología - Me dijo él

\- Me gusta, yo quería estudiar eso, pero dije "No,mejor no" - Le comenté

\- Bueno, cada quíen con lo suyo, hermano -

\- Tu si sabes -

Seguíamos hablando estupideces hasta llegar al terminal de la ciudad. El terminal es grande, así que nos bajamos y como Noss conocía mas la ciudad que yo, lo tenía que seguir como un niño con su mamá

\- Falta poco para llegar a la tienda de juegos, pero primero quiero que conoscas una tienda que me imagino que te va a gustar - Me dijo él cruzando a la derecha, en una tienda rara - Mira, está es una tienda brony

\- Vaya, ni sabia de este lugar - Le dije mierando alrededor,y tambíen vi cosas otaku

\- Eso es por que tela pasabas metído en tus estudios y trabajo que no le dabas tiempo para conocer la ciudad - Me dije él

\- Bueno, ya se donde quedá, gracias de todos modos. Ahora vamos a la tienda para ver que hay de juegos - Le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar y Noss me seguía

 _ **Cuarto de Nero**_ **[Lyra]**

\- Me pregunto cuando volvera Nero *Se acuesta en la cama* bueno, tendré que esperar que regresé, luego me da hambre, pero creo que no será problema...Al menos podré ver televisión

 _ **En un lugar**_ **[Tercera persona]**

Una chica estraña vigilaba a dos jovenes que estabán caminando, en ese momento dice _"Por fin te encontre"_

 ** _Devuelta_ [Nero]**

Seguíamos caminando y llegamos a la tienda de juegos. Entramos y vimos el paraíso seguro

\- Que hermosura -´Dije

\- Lo se. Vamos, es hora de ver juegos para ilusionarnos y no poder comprarlos como siempre, por lo caro de las consolas -

\- Jejeje, vamos -

Nos pusimos en un rinco a ver los juegos de PS3 y lloramos por dentro, en lo mas profúndo demuestro sentimientos y nuestra billetera

\- Esto le dolió a mi billetera - Dije

\- A mi tambíen - Dijo Noss

\- Hasta a mi - Dijo una chica extraña que se aparecío repentinamente. Noss y yo la miramos comoque diciendo "¿Y de donde salió esta?"

\- Que?!- Dijo la chica

\- eeehhh...nada, solo que me parece muy raro que se aparesca alguien y de repente se meta en la conversacion - Le dije

\- Concuerdo con él - Dijo Noss

\- Oh, pues, perdón - Dijo la chica - Me voy

\- No, no,mentira, solo que te metiste de repente - Dijo Noss

\- Si, si, nada mas por eso. No te enojes - Le dije tratando hacerla venir

\- Y dime, ¿que te trae por esta tienda de juegos? - Dijo Noss

\- Será para comprar juegos - Le dije

\- Callate, solo lo dije para crear conversacion - Dijo Noss

\- Jajaja, ustedes ya me empezarón a caer bien - Dijo la chica,que tenía botas, jeans y una chaqueta con una camisa de un control de juegos, y cuya cara tiene un parche en el ojo izquierdo

\- jeje, ¿como te llamas? - Dijo Noss

\- Sheyla, me llamo sheyla - Dijo la chica

\- Un gusto sheyla - Dijo yo

\- Igualmente - Dijo también Noss

\- Por cierto, ¿han jugado Mortal Combat 10? - Dijo la chama

\- No, somos pobres - Dije yo

\- No, pero al menos estoy trabajando para comprarme un PS4, pero no creó que llegue a esa cantidad de dinero - Dijo noss, colocando su mano derecha en la nuca

\- Oh, bueno, yo támpoco - Dijo la chica

\- ¿Entonces? - Dije al mismo tiempo quenoss

\- ¿Que?, solo lo jugue en una tienda por alquilado - Dijo Sheyla

\- Una pregunta, ¿que te paso en el ojo izquierdo? - Le dije por curiosidad

\- Ohh, un acciedente - dije tapandosé ellado izquierdo con su cabello

\- Oh,pues lo siento - Dije yo

\- Y como fue el accidente? - Dijo Noss- soy un poco curioso

\- Es...solo...un accidente - Dijo con inseguridad

\- Oh bueno - Dijo noss

\- Jejeje, ¿y cuantos años tienes?, solo digo por curiosidad - Dije mientras intentaba crear conversación

\- 17, ¿y ustedes?..¿Y sus nombre también?,por que les dije el mío y ustedes ni me han dicho en suyo - Dijo mirandonos

\- Tengo 17 y mi nombre es Nose, pero dime Noss para que no te confundas - Dijo el pendejo de Noss

\- Yo tengo 17 y me llamo Nero - Le dije señalandomé a mi mismo

\- Vaya, que nombre mas raro tienes Noss, y tu nombre Nero, es iguala la el Dj Nero - Dijo la chica

\- Lo sabemos - Dijimos al mismo tiempo Noss y yo

\- Bueno. ¿Que tal si vamos a fastidiar un rato en los juegos del centro? - Dijo incitandonos

\- Cool - Dijo Noss

\- Eso sería genial - Dije yo

\- Perfecto, VAMOS! - Dijo la chica caminando y nosotros ds comenzamos a seguirla

Caminamos y mientras caminabamos ibamos hablando estupìdeces de juegos...¿Les digo la verdad?, me estaba divirtiendo con estos dos, por una parte: Noss que lo acabava de conocer, pero me cayo bien,y por otra parte: Estaba con una chica que derepente se metió en la conversación de nosotros dos, pero se veía que era una chica con personalidad amigable y graciosa

 _ **Oficina de Antonio**_ **[Anotonio]**

*Suena el telefono*

\- ¿Hola? -

\- Hola Señor Antonio, disculpe por la imterrupción, solo le quería agradecer por lo de Susan y Annie - Dijo la mamá de Susan y Annie

\- No me tiene que agradecer, tiene que agradecer a Nero, él fue quien las rescato - Le dije colocando los pies en el escritorio

\- Oh, ok, ¿y como cree que le puedo agradecer? - Dijo la mamá

\- Bueno, conociendole, es mejor decirle un gracias -

\- Oh, ok...Me imagino que trabaja en el hotel, ¿verdad? -

\- Si,y el aniversariodel hotel es este 10 de diciembre, y ese mismo día cumple él -

\- Ohh,ok, estaré con mis hijas - Dijo colgando

\- Perfecto -

 _ **Devuelta**_ **[Tercera Persona]**

3 adolecentes estabán dentró de un lugar de puros juegos

\- Bien, ¿que jugamos primero? - Dijo sheyla

\- Hockey de aíre - Dijo el chico que no tenía abrigo

\- Buena ídea, Nero, - Dijo Noss - Compremos las fichas

De inmediato los 3 fueron al cajero y compraron algunas fichas. Fueron a una mesa de Hockey de aíre desocupada

\- Primero las chicas - Dijo sheyla

\- Si,primero las chicas, pasa Noss - Dijo el Nero sacarticamente

\- No jodas Nero - Dijo Noss riendose

\- Bien. Noss contra Sheyla - Dijo Nero

\- ¿Listo, Noss? - pregunto sheyla

\- Obvio, preparado y listo - Dijo Noss colocando el disco y empezando el juego

Ambos empezaron el juego. Sheyla contra-ataca después de darle Noss al disco, rapidamente Noss hace lo mismo, pero Sheyla locontra-ataca y lo hace en un ángulo que no le dío Noss, y con fuerte

\- Buena jugada - Dijo Noss - Pero aun quedan partidas

\- Veamos sime puedes ganar - Lo retó Sheyla,pero igualmente termino ganando ella, y gano las partidas siguientes también

\- Eres muy buena en esto - Dijo Noss, dandole el puesto a Nero para jugar - VENGAME NERO

\- Quizás te venge. Ella es buena - Dijo Nero

\- Si,lo se- Dijo Sheyla - Veamos que tan bueno eres Nero

\- Si - Dijo Nero.

Al instante atacó Sheyla, pero bloqueó el disco, y lo desvio haciendo que Sheyla contra-atacara mal y Nero aprovecho y anotó

\- Hey,nada mal - Dijo Sheyla

\- Gracias - Dijo Nero

\- Vamos, VENGAME - Repitió Noss

\- Dejame concentrarme, viejo -

\- Si, dejalo concentrar,sino pierde contrami - Dijo Sheyla

\- Bueno, aquí voy - Atacó Nero y defendió Sheyla, y Nero contra-atacó, pero Sheyla lo bloqueó. Y así iban los dos, contra-atacando cada uno,pero en una de esas, Sheyla anotó por un ángulo que Nero no vío

\- Vaya, eso nolo vi venír - Reclamó Nero

\- Conmigo, nada vez venír - Dijo Sheyla guiñandole el ojo y atacando

Luego de 2 minutos, Sheyla había ganado todas las partidas de Noss, y a Nero le gano dosvecesy perdió contra él una sola vez

\- No es justo, no gane ningúna - Dijo Noss

\- No te quejes - Dijo Sheyla

\- Yo no digo nada -

\- No hables Nero, tu al menos ganaste una, yo no - Dijo otra vez Noss

\- Bien,juguemos algo que quizás me pùedes ganar - Dijo Sheyla - Mmm, ¿que tal ese? - Dice mientras señalaba un juego de medidor de fuerza

\- Bueno, juguemos - Dijo Noss caminando hacía el medidor

 **[Nero]**

Caminamos hacía el medidor. El medidor era de palma, osea que solo mide la presión que ejerce la mano, pero de hay se puede sacar conclusiones de cual es la fuerza, por eso tenia 2 digitos

\- Bueno yo primero - Dijo nos empezando apretar la palanca y le marcaba 6,3 kg de presión - see,tu turno Nero

. Ok - Fui y apreté con suavidad, ya que tenia dos digitos,pero me marcó 25 kg, aun que seame salió 25 kg, espero que no sospèche Sheyla - Listo, tu turno sheyla

\- Wow Nero,si que tienes fuerza..- Me dijoSheyla - buen, mi turno - Se acercó y parecía nerviosas. Apretó, pero los numeros empezaron a volverse locos - Creó la descompuse sin saber - Dijo Sheyla alejandosé - Vamonos antes que se den cuenta - Salimos como si nada del juego

\- Espero que no se den cuenta - Dijo Noss

\- Jejeje, see - Dijo siguiendole la corriente a Noss

\- Me pareció bastante raro que se volviera loca la maquita derepente, pero mejor dejemosla así - Dije caminado como Noss y Sheyla "discretamente"

\- En donde viven? - Pregunto Shyela

\- Yo vivo entrando a la ciudad, y Nero en el hotel del famoso "Antonio" - Dijo Noss

\- Wow, que tal si después de fastidiar, ¿vamos a sus casa?...quiero conocerlas - Dijo Sheyla

\- Ohh, pero creó que será mejor que no vengas a la mía - Dijo Noss, tengo problemas

\- Oh,entiendo, entonces será la de Nero -

\- Si, serálo maximo - Después de decir eso, jugamos con otras maquinas,la verdad,nuna la había pasado tan bien en mi vida. Pasaron como30 minutos y vimos que eran las 11

\- Mira,vamonos ya, tengo unamascota que tengo que alimentar - Les dije

\- ¿Que clase de mascota tienes? - Pregunto Sheyla

\- Una pony -

\- Awww, que lindo - Dijo ella mientras agarrabamos marcha al hotel

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, pero no se preocupen, seguire escribiendo y falta todavia historia por desarrollar...nos vemos**


	11. Sin hacer nada

.***Palabra**** = Personaje hablando en una oración. También sirve para que la persona se responder en una oración otro personaje. Ejemplo:

Hey lyra ¿como estas?-***Bien***-Yo igual, y tu Nero-***Igual de bien***-Como ven el personaje responde cuando menciona su nombre, o al referirse a el...

(Palabra)= Pensamientos  
*Palabra*= Acciones que ejerce el personaje en una oración  
[Palabra]= Son para las aclaraciones  
 **[Personajes]** = Es el cambio de personaje en el capitulo

 **AVISO: Lee lo que estaal final de capitulo si no quieres leerlo, son avisos de la historia**

 **Advertencia: Si vez palabras pegadas,eso es por el teclado de mi hermana, utilizo su pc mientras acomodan mi lapto**

* * *

 **Sin hacer casi nada**

* * *

Después de jugar, nos decidimos a ir al hotel, para bromear un rato...pero primero tuvimos que agarrael bus. Ya adentro del bus, hablabamos sobre juegos y cosas así por el estilo, pero me estaba divirtiendo, algo que nunca había sentido. Dos amigos nuevos...nunca había sentidolo que era un amigo verdadero,las risas entre ellos, y muchas otras cosas que jamás pense sentír en mi vida, pero pero realmente esta pasando...

Ya al bajarnos, Sheyla ve el hotel

\- Vaya, que grande es - Dijo mientras lo miraba de planta baja hasta el ultimo pìso

\- Si,lo se, ven, te mostrare el hotel mientras que Nero alimenta a su mascota - Dijo Noss como para quedarsela

\- No, no, es que también quiero ver el pony que tiene Nero...- ¿Y en que partelo tienes? - Dijo mientras comenzamos a cruzar la carretera

\- Como es chiquita, la tengo en mi habitacion - Le dije

\- Que tierno - Me dije-

\- Pero ten cuidado, es peligrosa - Dijo Noss

\- Eso es cierto Nero? -

\- Si Sheyla, pero solo lo es si eres mala con ella, del resto es puro arco iris - Le dije

\- Bueno, entonces no tendré problemas con ella - Dijo Sheyla

Entramos y lo primero que vimos, fue a Manolo cargando unas cajas y una chica en la recepción

\- Hola Manolo - Le dije mientras pasabamos. Pasamos y subimos a la habitacion

\- Esperen un momento, tengo que ver el desastre que causo - Les dije para que esperaran afuera para que me diera tiempo de hablarcon ella

\- Lyra? - La llamaba - Lyra,¿donde estas?

\- Aquí! - Dijo saliendo de un cajón de ropa mia

\- eeehhh...¿que estabas haciendo? -

\- Nada, solo jugaba mientrastu no estabas - Dije ella

\- Eso si es raro tuyo - LE dije - Como sea,necesito que te mantengas alerta, hay una chica que te quiere conocer  
-***¿Por que siempre traes alguien que me quiere conocer? ***- Por que soloal escuchar que tengo una mascota,pequeña, pony, colorada, se vuelven locos -***Bien, solo espero que no sea como Noss***- No te preocupes...Veo que también no hiciste desorden, eso es raro tuyo -*** Es que se como comportarme ***- Ni tanto...Bueno,ladejare pasar, pero ponte esté gorro para que no vean tu cuerno - Dije dandole el gorro y al instante se lo pone, luego dirigiendome a la puerta - Ya pueden pasar

-..- Noss y sheyla pàsan

\- Awww, que linda - Dijo sheyla acercandose para acariciarla

\- Si, pero ten cuidado - Dice Noss

\- Viejo,por que te agarro ídea a tí, no significa que le agarrea todos - Le dije

\- Y no pesa nada, y parece un perrito - Dijo Sheyla teniendo a Lyra en sus brazos - Y con ese gorrito que le tienes dan ganas de comerla a besos

\- Si, pero no la toques mucho, y tengo que darle de comer - Le dije mientras la agarraba

\- Oh, bueno - Dijo Sheyla

\- Mientras que Nero le da de comer, ¿te muestro el hotel? - Dijo Noss

\- Claro - Afirmo Sheyla y se fueron los dos

\- Listo Lyra, ¿que quieres para almorzar? -

\- Mmmm...SALCHICHA! -

\- Dejame ver si tengo -

\- Si no tienes,entonces me das la tuya - Dijo lyra moviendo su cola en "esa" parte

\- *Pone en el suelo a Lyra* no, no fastidies otra vez -

\- Afff,contigo no se puede - Dijo Lyra

 ** _Hotel_ [Tercera Persona]**

Dos chicos se veían caminando, un chico de17 años, y una chica de la misma edad

\- Y bueno, en la terreza hay una piscina, pero supongo queno debo decirte por que no la debemos utilizar en esta epoca del año - Dijo Noss

\- Bueno, es obvio, esta nevando - Dije Sheyla sacarticamente - Oye, una pregunta, Nero esta saliendo con alguien?

\- Creó que no, el es muy cerrado y no le gusta mucho salir ni compartir,bueno, si le gusta compartir,pero no haya con las personas correctas - Dijo noss - Bueno, regresemos. Me imagino que Nero ya alimento a su pony...por cierto, ¿quieres venír al aniversario del hotel?...será el 10, y ese mismo día cumple Nero

\- Eso es perfecto...- Dijo sheyla, y cuanto eso, suena una especie de relog raro que promenía de Sheyla - Ouuhhh...lo siento, me tengo que ir, me están llamando. Nos vemos, saluda a Nero de mi parte - Dijo retirandose

\- (Me pregunto para que la llamaran? - penso aquel jovén que se quedo solo en el pasillo - Bueno,a decirle a Nero

 ** _Habitacion de Nero_ [Nero]**

\- ¿Entonces? - Le dije a Lyra

\- ¿Entonces que? -

\- ¿Que no tenías hambre de salchichas? -

\- Si,pero solo de tu salchicha -

\- Que no, come sino me las como yo todas -

-..- Tocan la puerta

\- Yo abrire Lyra - Me dirigí a la puerta, y abrí y era Noss - Y Sheyla?

\- Tuvo que hacer algo importante, y me dijo que la despidiera por ella - Dijo Noss - Por cierto, creo que empezaste a gustar un poquito

\- ¿Como así, hermano? - Pregunté por curiosidad

\- Osea,que ella me pregunto que si salias con alguien, ahí en lo que me pregunto da a entender que le interesas -

\- Lo se, pero lo que no entiendo:¿por que tan repentino? -

\- Quizásle agradaste bastante - Dijo Noss entrando a la habitación - ¿Y Lyra?

\- En la cocina. No quiere comercé el almuerzo. Además, ¿no te parece un tanto rara Sheyla? -

\- No, para nada - Dijo Noss - Mira, tengo que ir a casa, mi turno es de noche hoy, así que quiero descansar

\- Te acompaño? - LE dije -***CLaro, sigueme***- AHorita vengo Lyra

\- Esta bien, pero luego me das tu salchicha -

Salí ignorando lo que dijo Lyra...Caminamos por toda la orilla de la carretera mientras hablabamos

\- No te pareceraro que se haya vuelto loca la maquina de fuerza? - Le dije a Noss

\- Si, un poco, ¿pero por que con sheyla?.. -

\- No se, pero me parece raro - Kuego de seguír hablando inmediatamente paso un balón de basket frente mi cara y lo resive Noss que dela fuerza se cae al piso sobandose la cara con las palmas...Yo solo volteé y vi que un grupo de 6 se estaban riendo del golpé - Estas bien - Le dije a Noss estendiendole la mano

\- Arrhghh...si, perome duele mucho el ojo - Dijo Noss - Maldita sea, ¿por que ellos?, ¿y ahora?

\- ¿Quienes son? -

\- Unos molesto que se creen lo maximo, pero solo viven para fastidiar -

\- Que bonita que en contraste un amigo - Dijo uno de los 6 - Venga, lanzala, quiero ver que amigo tan mierda se encontro

\- Esté tipo si que saca de equició - Le dije a Noss - ¿Cuanto tiempo te estuvo molestando?...

\- Ya va para 6 meses , ¿ por que? - Me preguntó Noss

\- No por nada - Agarro el balón - Solo que ese es el tiempo que lo dejaré en el hospital - Lanzó el balón, sin utilizar tanta fuerza, y le pegó justo en lado que le dío a Noss. Sus amigos ni vieron en balón y cuando se dieron cuenta, uno de ells estaba en el piso,sin reaccionar y con el ojo derecho sangrando

\- AHH!...HIJO DE PUTA, ¿QUE HICISTE? - Dijo uno mientras lo tocaba haber si reaccionaba

\- Algo para que se quedara quieto por un buen tiempo...y llevanlo rápido a un hospital, probablemente le de una contución cerebral - Dijo mientras ayudaba a mi amigoa caminar del balonazo

\- no tuviste que exagerar - Dijo Noss

\- Lo se, pero no me gusta que hagan eso -

\- Lo se,pero intenta calmarte...Ya llegamos - Dijo Noss Mostrandome una caballa

\- Bueno, dile que caíste o algo -

\- No creo,pero de seguro que se me ocurrira algo,gracias por acompañarme - Dijo Noss caminando a la cabaña. Me di media vuelta y camine rumbo otra vez al hotel...

Ya entrando al hotel, subí y entre a mi habitación, y veo que Lyra estalamiendo una salchicha

\- ¿Que hacesLyra? - Le pregunto mientras la veía perturbado

\- Practicando - Dijo ella

\- ¿QUE?!. DAME ESO - Dije mientras caminaba hacia ella con la sachicha en la boca

\- MJHOOO11 - Dijo con salchicha en la boca, pero se sobre entendia que decía "no"

\- QUE ME LO DES CARAJO -

\- Bien, toma tu salchicha - Dije mientras la dejaba en el suelo

\- Perfecto, ahora sientate y no molestes -

\- Te dila salchicha. pero no dije que no agarraria una banana - Dijo mientras elebava una banana y se la metía a la boca

\- DAME ESO! -

\- MHOOD! - Empezo a correr

\- Aff, no se que haré con ella -

-..- Suena la radio de Nero

\- Dime Señor Antonio - Le dije apenas conteste

\- Necesito un favor tuyo -*** Dime **- Necesito que en la noche y mañana, ayudes a levantar unas cosas...es parael aniversario

\- Claro Señor Anotonio -

\- Por cierto, ¿y Lyra? -

\- No se, se esta escondiendo por que quiere que la deje practicar una banana y una salchicha -

\- Oye, si, eso eso es exitante -

\- No soy zoofilico, ya le dije -

\- no importa, deja que practica, así probablemente te saque un taco muy bueno...- Colgé

\- Lyra, ¿donde estas? - Pregunte caminando

\- No estoy en el gabinete a tu derecha - Dijo

\- *Abro el gabinete* Intenta no decirme la ultima vez - Dije cargandola - ¿Y la banana?

\- Me comí -

\- Si sigues así, tendré que castigarte - Le dije y ella se sonrojo y apeno

\- No tienes que llegar..tan..lejos - Dijo ella

\- NO ME REFERIA A ESA CLASE DE CASTIGOS -

\- ¿Entonces? -

\- Nada, mejor olvidalo - LA dejo en la cama

\- Y que vas hacer enla noche?, te escuche hablando con Anotonio -

\- No se,solo dijo que es para el aniversario, del resto no se mas nada -

\- Bueno, significa que me quedaré sola otra vez -

\- Si,pero como ahora sabes utilizar bien tu magia, no estaras aburrida - Dijo rescostandome en la cama - Descansaré un rato para estar bien activo en la noche

\- Esta bien, pero si sientes algo que te mueve la entre pierna. no soy yo - Dijo dando media vuelta dramaticamente

Escuche claramente lo que dije Lyra, pero nole paré mucho,se como es ella. Me acoste y me paré. Eran las 4 Pm,ya era hora de levantarme, y de saludar a Noss en su turno...Bajé y me lo encontre a él, recostado, se veía deprimido

\- ¿Que tienesmi amigo? - Dije acercandomele

\- Nada, es solo cosas que pasan - Dijo manteniendo la miraba abajo

\- Como sigues del ojo? - Le pregunto

\- Me pusieron unas vendas - Dijo alzando la miraba. Se veía unas vendas en el ojo derecho

\- Bueno, al menos estas bien - Dije dandome vuelta - Bueno viejo, tengo que hacer algo que me mando el Señor Antonio, nos vemos

\- Esta bien, nos vemos

Me retire y me dirigí a la oficina del señor Anotnio, entre y me dió un papel con un listado,tenía que quitar,bajar cajas, entre otras cosas. Ya veo por que me dijo que duraria hoy y mañana, son muchas cosas...Al terminar, me fui a la habitación y vi Lyra acostada,la verdad me fastidia no pasar mucho tiempo con ella lo admito, eche un lado a lyra y me acosté tambien

En la mañana,me paré y hice el desayuno y de inmedito me fui a trabajar sin antes decir al señor Antonio que le echara un ojo...Comencé de la mañana y termine a las 7 pm. Llgue al cuarto,fatigado, pero no de alzar cajas, sino de estar activo mucho tiempo

\- Lyra?, donde estas? - Dije entrando al cuarto

\- No estoy debajo de la cama -

\- *Se agacha* Ya veo - Dije mientras la sacaba

\- Arruins chistes. Por cierto, ¿donde estabas todo el día? -

\- Estaba ocupado. - La dejo en el piso - Y me imagino que es pasar casi todo el dia con un viejo perbertido como el señor Antonio -

\- ¿Que?, claro que no, de echo me fue divertido,me aclaro muchas cosas - dijo haciendo con sus patas una ésfera

\- Espero que no te haya dicho esas dudas que tenía -

\- Espero que no te enojes -

\- Solo con que digas eso, me dice muchas cosas -

\- Jejeje, pues...verás -

 **FashBack lyra**

\- Bueno, ya que Nero no me esta cuidando - Pasa alrededor de sus piernas como un gato - Me aclararias unas cosas

\- Mmmm...quizás, pero, ¿que me darás acambio? - Dijo el señor antonio

\- Una mordedura en las bolas si no me dices -

\- JA - Se baja los pantolones - Sabia que planeabas hacer eso, así que me puseun protector de bolas - Dijo tocandose el protector

\- Que asco - Dice Lyra - Pero, ¿eso que no tiene un ligamento?

\- Si, ¿porque? - Dijo Antonio y lyra estiro el ligamento con su magia y lo soltó y el protector golpeó lasbolaS - aahhh...*Agarracho sobandose* No se como Nero te soporta

 **Fin FlashBack [Nero]**

\- No joda Lyra...- Digo - Te comportas como todos los animales pero no a al animal que perteneces tu - Digo mientras la veía rascandose la oreja con la pata inferior

\- *termina de rascarse* ah?,¿que dijiste? -

\- Nada, solo acuestate a dormir. Me estaré bañando - Dije mientres me dirigia al baño

\- "Nada,solo acuestatea dormir. Me estaré bañanado" - DiceLyra remedandome

\- ¿Que dijiste? - Le digo -*** Nada ***- Esta bien -*** "Esta bien" ***- ¿Vas a seguir? -*** No, no, tranquilo, solo bañate ***- Por cierto, ¿que fue lo que te explico Antonio? -*** Unas pocas cosas,pero del resto: Sigo en dudas ***- Jé,buenas suerte descubriendola -*** Puto ***-

Luego de fastidiar, me bañey me acosté, y resulta que Lyra me estraba esperando en la cama,la cual me parecía raro y tenebroso. Me acosté y me quede dormido al instante

 _ **Habitación de Nero**_ **[Tercera Persona]**

Se ve un joven que descansa calidamente en su cama cuando de repenté, encienden la luz, pero no se despertp

\- Maldición, si que esta cansado - Dice quien prendío laz

\- Lo se, pero nos toca despertarlo - dice un chico que tenía un pastel

\- ¿Y como le hacemos? - Dice una hica vestida mucama

\- Lanzale el pastel en la cara -

\- ¿ESTAS LOCO?! -

\- No,mejor me le pongó encima, quizas se despierte - Dice otra veztida de mucama

\- Volteemos el colchon - Dice un señor con uniforme deseguridad, y de inmediato volteo el conchon y caño el chico que estaba descansando, al piso con el colchon encima

\- No joda, Manolo, la cagaste haciendo eso - Dice quien prendió la luz

\- Bueno, mientras encuentran la manerá de como despertarlo, yo revisarésu computadora - Dice unas de las mucamas, y toco un boton del teclado y no tardo mucho que el joven que dormia se despertara de coñazo, tirando el colchon hacia manolo aplastandolo

\- NO TOQUES - Dice despertandose de golpé

\- Con esosi te despiertas ehh cabron! - Dijo el que encendió la luz quitandole el pastel al chico y lanzandoselo a la cara - feliz cumpleaños por cierto

\- ¿Que aclararomos con lo de la torta?-

Aquien le lanzo el pastel se loquito de la cara y vío la hora

\- NO JODA, SON KLAS 12 EN PUNTO CABEZAS DE PITO -

\- Ese era el punto: Felicitarte a las 12. Y entramos con una ayudita - Dijo quien prendió la luz y rapidamente el joven mira a su mascota y veía que movía lacola felizmente

\- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS - Dice una arrojandole alcohol en la cara

\- AHHH QUEMAAA...AGUAAA-

\- HIJA DE TU... ERA ALCOHOL -

\- NO TE PREOCUPES, TRAJE AGUA - dice mientras la arrojaba en la cara

\- AAAHHHH...ESOO ES CLORO COÑO -

\- COÑO, POR QUE LE ARROJAS CLORO? -

\- Es que pensaba que era agua -

\- NO SE PREOCUPEN, TRAJE AGUA DE LA NEVERA - Dice arrojandosela en la cara

\- COÑOOOO, ESO ES VINAGREEEE -

\- DEGENERADA,ESO ES VINAGREE - Dice el que tenía la torta

\- NO SE PREOCUPEN, TRAJE AGUA DEL BAÑO - Dice y se lo arroja en la cara

\- AHGHHHFGDF ESO ES DESINFEGTANTE, CABRONA, ESO ES QUIMICO -

\- No joda,ya encontre agua - Dijo el de las vendas en la cara en el lado derecho y enchandosela...A los2 minutos se calmó

\- *Suspirando* Gracias Noss - Dice secandose los ojos

\- No me lo agradescas -

\- no, encerio,gracias -

\- No en verdad,no me lo agradescas, el agua la agarre del inodoro -

\- HIJO DE TU...

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo.**

 **ATENCION: estoy creando las cosas rapides y metiendo un poquito de relleno para que la historia avance rapido y así terminar rápido tambien, OJO: En el capitulo siquiente será el aniversario, así que no tendra casi nada, pero despues de eso, saltare a enero (mes del fic) para comenzar con la primera saga, y luego seguir con la segunda y terminar la serie, y si me preguntasm "¿y la mama de nero?" no se preocupen, solo esperen y ,muy pronto saldrá**


	12. ANUNCIO

**Hola a todos, m disculpo por la tardanza, pero tengo errores tecnicos en mi lapto, que por culpa de mi hermano pendejo, se daño el puerto de carga, y estoy sin escribir por eso, no piense que deje de escribir, solo es que tengo ese problema nada mas, les vengo avisando que no se cuando me acomoden la lapto, asi que estare ausente hasta nuevo aviso, y si pregunta, estoy subi esto ya que le pedi prestada la lapto a un compañero de universidad, pero no me sirve mucho para escribir ya que se queda pegado el teclado y no me deja colocar los acentos.**

 **Me despido hasta nuevo aviso, y si quieren que escriba con esta lapto (que depaso que no me deja ver porno) diganme**

 **Chao**


	13. ANUNCIO: Cancelo o resumo?

(Aun no me han acomodado nada, solo estoy escribiendo de la lapto que me prestaron) Hola a todos que siguen esta serie...Les vengo a pedir mis mas sinceras disculpas por que lo veo a decir, pero voy a cancelar la serie...El problema es que no tengo animos de escribir, y aunque no lo crean, la serie sigue, pero dentro de mi mente (Pero claro, la segui con un personaje diferente a Lyra, ya que ella no estaba en el personaje real que tenia pensado hacer, solo la puse por que se requeria hacer un fic de una serie, y la mas cercana es MLP)...asi es...voy por la 3 temporada y creando la 4 casi para la 5...Asi que imaginence, escribir toda la historia de capitulo a capitulo tanto que me retrasaria mentalmente o cancelarla?...Bueno...eso era lo que tenia pensado...pero si quieren que les haga un resumen de todo lo que a pasado de la esta temporada y la tercera, solo digan, no tendria problemas para hacer un resumen concreto de lo que estaria pasando...Y que habrá pasado con la madre de Nero?, bueno, donde estoy mentalmente; se encuentra en una nave con Antonio, Noss y Sussy (no pregunten) tratando de liberarse y de ayudar a Nero, Sheyla, Crush y a San (Eso dos ultimos personajes no han aparecido en la serie escrita) a vencer al comandate de la nave (no pregunten por el spolier, por que creo que les estoy diciendo mucho xd) pero claro, no harán nada xdd...

Espero que entiendan...Si quieren el resumen, con gusto se los daré xd por que la verdad no me gusta decepcionar a nadie, mucho menos cuando esta serie es la mas vista de los que e escrito


	14. Hola de nuevo

Hola a todos!. Como muchos sabran, deje de escribir por falta de tiempo y también de molestia (En el sentido que tenia que escribir bastante) aparte que deje de hacer fanfic por motivos que no recuerda para nada, y también no se que me paso por la mente de dejar un resumen de MIERDA! que la verdad ni a mi me gusto, no se que me pico, pero mezcle otra historia que tenia en mente con esa, y admito que me fui por otro camino, pero eso no es el punto, el punto es que la serie se trataba de pelea y accion, pero es dificir manipular esas cosas a escritura, es algo complicado, pero quiero decir que lo siento por haber dejado el fanfic, quizás no siga, quizás si por el tiempo que me quita y la universidad en la que estoy es jodida junto con la carrera que estoy estudiando, aparte que soy venezolano es dificil, pero bueno, espero que lean esta cosa, o quizás no la lean.

Como ven, la serie se desvia a un tema mucho más allá de lo que comenzo, y me disculpo por eso, la verdad quería escribir una historia creado en mi mente, pero como no conocia pagina de historias, decidi crearla aquí, pero mezclada con eso, la cual fue un grave ERROR por que mezcle como dije, cosas que no parecian, y me disculpo por eso, solo queria expresar lo que sentía y no dejarlo en mi mente, claro, ya se otras paginas para escribir mis historias, pero no se si empezaré de cero. Me disculpo por eso

Me despido con este mensaje


End file.
